


Hinata made a Group Chat...?!?!

by Yapride



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossover, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Group chat, Hinata Harem, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Midoriya Harem, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapride/pseuds/Yapride
Summary: Hinata made a GC... Read and see what happens....First time making a GC Story. Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 153
Kudos: 646





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**8: 30 pm**

**Hinata** _has added_ **Suga** , **Daichi** , _and 10 others to the chat_. 

**Hinata** _has named the_ **Chat** _to_ **V** **olleyball Players**.

**Tsukishima** : The fuck? Why? 😑

**Suga** : Tsukishima Kei, language! 💢

**Hinata** : Hello everyone! I made this group chat for everyone to get along with each other! 🥰

**Tsukishima** : Gross... 😒

**Daichi** : Tsukishima Kei! 😡

**Tsukishima has logged off**.

**Yamaguchi** _has added_ **Tsukishima** _to_ **Volleyball Players**.

**Tsukishima** : The hell, Yamaguchi?!? 💢

**Yamaguchi** : Stay! 😡 

**Daichi** : Language, Tsukishima! 💢

**Tsukishima** : ......

**Suga** : That's a great idea, Hinata! ❤

**Noya** : BRO IT'S A GROUP CHAT!

**Tanaka** : BRO IT IS! IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!

**Ennoshita** : Not with you two spamming the group chat 😑

**Kageyama** : Hello..

**Tsukishima** : Great, shorty invited idiots 🙄

**Suga** : Tsukishima! Respect your upperclassmen! 😡

**Yachi** : Hello! 

**Kiyoko** : Hello everyone...

**Asahi** : H-Hello...

**Noya** : KIYOKO! 😍😍😍

**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍

**Daichi** : Stop being such a wimp, Asahi. No one is going to scare you 🙄

**Asahi** : That's mean of you, Daichi.... 🙁

**Suga** : It's the truth though 🥱

**Hinata** : Can I add more people to the GC? ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

**Suga** : Sure! You made the GC anyway! 😘

**Hinata** _added_ **Kenma** _and 32 others to the_ **Volleyball Players**. 

**Tsukishima** : The fuck? Shrimp, why the hell did you added 33 fucking people to the Group Chat?! 💢💢💢

**Suga** : Tsukishima Kei! WATCH YOU'RE FUCKING LANGUAGE! ALSO 25 LAPS TOMORROW! 💢

**Kuroo** : Tsukki, don't be so mean! 😙

**Tsukishima** : Gross...also don't call me Tsukki 😒

**Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY! 

**Kuroo** : Bro! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Bokuto** : Bro! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Hinata** : Hello everyone! I added you all so we can get along! ❤ 

**Kenma** : Hello Shouyou, I'm glad to be here. Thank you for inviting me. You're an angel ❤

**Hinata** : Thank you, Kenma! (❤ ω ❤)

**Kuroo** : Hello Chibi-chan! ❤

**Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY HINATA! 😍

**Akaashi** : Hello Hinata. ❤

**Atsumu** : Hello Shouyou-kun! 😘

**Osamu** : Hello Shouyou-kun! ❤

**Oikawa** : Hello Chibi-chan! 😘

**Yaku** : Hello Suga-kun, Hinata-kun, Akaashi-kun, and Semi-kun! 

**Ushijima** : Hello Shouyou-san... 

**Oikawa** : SHOUYOU-SAN?! ∑( 口 ||

**Semi** : Hello Shouyou-kun! ❤

**Goshiki** : H-Hello Shouyou-kun! 😳😳

**Shirabu** : Pathetic...hello Shouyou-kun ❤

**Iwaizumi** : Hello Shouyou ❤

**Hanamaki** : Hello Shou-chan! 😘

**Matsukawa** : Hello Shou-chan! 😘

**Koganegawa** : Hello Shou-chan! ❤❤❤❤

**Kunimi** : Hello Shou-chan... ❤

**Kindaichi** : Hello H-Hinata! 😳😳

**Kyotani** : Hi Shouyou....

**Oikawa** : Even my team?!?! Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

**Iwaizumi** : Stop complaining, Shittykawa... 😒

**Aone** : Hello Shouyou-san.... 😳

**Futakuchi** : Sup Chibi-chan! 

**Hoshiumi** : Hey Shouyou! ❤

**Hirugami** : Hello Hinata-kun..

**Kita** : Hello Shouyou-kun... ❤

**Aran** : Hello Hinata-kun! 😊

**Suna** : Hello Shouyou-kun! ✌

**Sakusa** : Hello Shouyou... ❤

**Komori** : Hello Hinata! ^.^

**Daisho** : Gross, Shittycat is here...Hello Chibi-chan! 😘

**Kuroo** : Fuck you, Shittysnake 💢

**Hiroo** : Hello Hinata-kun..

**Kuguri** : Hello Hinata-san....

**Lev** : Hinata! Did you grow any taller? I did 2 centimeter! 

**Inuoka** : Hi Shouyou! 

**Noya** : WHOA SHOUYOU! YOU'RE SO POPULAR?! (¬‿¬)

**Tanaka** : More like people are simping over Hinata, Noya-san 😏

**Noya** : Ryu, you're so right! 👀

**Suga** : I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU PUT ANY DIRTY SHIT IN MY FAVORITE CHILD'S MIND. YOU TWO ARE DEAD MEAT! THAT INCLUDES YOU AS WELL, TSUKISHIMA! 💢

**Tsukishima** : Tsk, I didn't even say anything... 😒

**Asahi** : 😰😰😰😰😰😰😰

**Hinata** : Hello Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san! (✿◠‿◠)

**Hinata** : Hello Akaashi-san! How are you? ❤

**Hinata** : Hello Atsumu-san, Osamu-san, Aran-sempai, Kita-san, and Suna-san! Hope you're doing alright! 🥰

**Hinata** : Hello Grand King, Iwaizumi-san..oh I mean Hajime-san, Matsun-san, Makki-san, Akira-chan, Kindaichi, and Kentarou-san! How are you all? ❤

**Hinata** : Hello Ushijima-san, Semi-san, Shirabu-san, and Tsutomu-kun! Thank you for joining the Group Chat! Also Ushijima-san, you can drop the san, you're older than me. Just call me Shouyou or Shouyou-kun! 🥰

**Ushijima** : Hai Shouyou

**Hinata** : Hello Aone-san, Futakuchi-san, and Kanji-kun! Also Aone-san, you can drop the san, you're older than me. Just call me Shouyou or Shouyou-kun! (✿◠‿◠)

**Aone** : Okay...

**Hinata** : Hello Hoshiumi-san and Hirugami-sempai! How are you? 🥰

**Hinata** : Hello Sakusa-san and Komori-san! ❤

**Hinata** : Hello Daisho-san, Hiroo-san, and Kuguri-kun! Please don't swear Daisho-san, Sugamama doesn't like it.. 😣 Kuguri-kun, you can drop the san, you're the same age as me. Just call me Shouyou or Shouyou-kun or Hinata or Hinata-kun 🥰

**Kuguri** : Okay....Shouyou-kun

**Hinata** : Hello Lev and Inuoka! Also Lev, no I did not. don't need to brag your height to all the short people 😢

**Kenma** : Lev...If you make Shouyou cry, I'll drop kick you to the curb...😒

**Akaashi** : Same 😒

**Yaku** : Ditto 😒

**Kuroo** : Ditto 😒

**Hinata** : Noya-san, Tanaka-san, what do you mean simping? (⊙_⊙)？

**Noya** : I am glad you asked-

**Suga** : NISHINOYA YUU! DON'T EVEN FUCKING DARE! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Daichi** : NISHINOYA YUU, IF YOU DARE TELL HINATA ABOUT IT. 100 LAPS TOMORROW 💢

**Tanaka** : Well, Hinata it means-

**Suga** : TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Daichi** : You don't want to test Suga, Tanaka....

**Tanaka** : ......

**Noya** : ........

**Asahi** : I have some holy water, you two need some..

**Oikawa** : Chibi-chaaaaan! How come my team calls you by your first name and not me! Also how come you call Iwa-chan; Hajime? But you don't call me Tooru-san? (≧﹏ ≦) 

**Hinata** : Hajime-san told me I can call him by his first name since I told he can call me Shouyou! You can call me Shou-chan if that makes you happy (✿◕‿◕✿)

**Oikawa** : Shou-chan!!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Tsukishima** : Gross.... 🤢🤢

**Kageyama** : Boke Hinata Boke! How the hell do you have many phone numbers and why the hell did you add them? Especially Oikawa-san and Miya-san? 😡

**Tsukishima** : Oh is the king jealous? 😏

**Kageyama** : STFU Saltyshima 💢

**Tsukishima** : Tch 💢

**Suga** : KAGEYAMA TOBIO! LANGUAGE! TSUKISHIMA KEI! BE NICE! 💢

**Hinata** : What do you mean, Kageyama? What's wrong with having more people in the group chat? It's fun to talk about volleyball and life! Also they gave me their numbers so we can bond with each other! (●'◡'●)

**Noya** : Yeah, bond with each other (¬‿¬)

**Tanaka** : Totally (¬‿¬)

**Suga** : THAT'S IT YOU DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKERS! 

**Suga kicked Tanaka and Noya from the chat**. 

**Hinata** : Well, I have to say goodbye! Mom is calling me for dinner then I have to go to bed. Goodnight everyone! ❤

**Hinata logged off**. 

**Kenma** : Okay, you little shits..Shouyou is mine, back the fucking off! 💢

**Akaashi** : Excuse me? Hinata is mine, you back off bitch... 😒

**Kita** : You're both wrong, Shouyou-kun is mine 🔪

**Aran** : Even you Kita-san? ∑( 口 ||

**Kita** : Is there a problem, Aran? 눈_눈

**Aran** : N-No 😶

**Atsumu** : You're all wrong, Shouyou-kun is mine 😉

**Osamu** : You mean ours, Sumu. Not just yours 😑

**Suna** : You're all wrong, Shouyou-kun is mine. Fuck off

**Kita** : Oh? Is that so. Rintarou, 150 laps right now for telling your captain to fuck off 😊🔪

**Suna** : ...........

**Suna logged off**

**Sakusa** : Shouyou is mine, fuck off 💢

**Komori** : Y'all need to chill and have some holy water from Azumane-san 😅

**Asahi** : 🙏🙏🙏🙏

**Ushijima** : Shouyou is mine...

**Aone** : He's mine.....

**Oikawa** : Like hell would he want to date you?! Shou-chan is mine! 😒

**Iwaizumi** : Pfft, funny to think he's yours Shittykawa ε=( o｀ω′)ノ

**Matsukawa** : He's mine, back the fuck off. 

**Hanamaki** : Bro, you mean ours.

**Matsukawa** : Oh sorry bro, I mean ours. 

**Bokuto** : He's mine! 

**Kuroo** : Sorry bro, he's going to be with me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Lev** : No he's mine!

**Yaku** : Lev..you have no change with him at all. 😒

**Lev** : Ehh? What do you mean Yaku-san?!?!

**Hoshiumi** : No, he's going to be with me and we're going to get married and have kids! (σ｀д′)σ

**Hirugami** : Ya'll need to fucking chill..... 🙄

**Kunimi** : Shou-chan is mine 😍

**Kyotani** : Tch, he's going to be mine....

**KindaichI** : Uhhh he's going t-to m-mine...

**Kunimi** : You've got no change, Kindaichi.....

**Kindaichi** : Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

**Koganegawa** : Shou-chan and I would be a cute couple! (●'◡'●)

**Futakuchi** : ...Y'all really need to fucking chill.....

**Semi** : In your fucking dreams, Shouyou-kun is mine! 😒

**Goshiki** : Shouyou-kun is mine! (ง •_•)ง

**Shirabu** : Wow...I'm surprised you didn't stuttered in the GC but you all are wrong. Shouyou-kun is going to be mine.. 😍

**Daisho** : Chibi-chan is going to be mine.

**Hiroo** : ......

**Kuguri** : I think Shouyou-kun and I would be a cute couple... 😳

**Suga** : EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME? YOU THINK YOU CAN GET YOUR DIRTY PERVERT HANDS ON MY BABY. I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! MY BABY IS NOT A FUCKING TOY TO BE FOUGHT OVER WITH! ALSO DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU HAND OVER MY BABY TO ONE OF YOU, I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! 🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢

**Daichi** : Suga, c-calm down! 😅😅😅😅😅😅

**Suga** : I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THESE PERVERTS THINK THAT HINATA IS THEIR'S 💢

**Asahi** : Y'all need to go to church and drown yourself in holy water.....

**Kiyoko** : I ship it! 🥰

**Yachi** : Me too! 🥰

**Suga** : Kiyoko? Yachi? What are you saying? You ship Hinata with these sly perverts? Σ(っ °Д °;)っ

**Kiyoko** : I. SHIP. IT 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Suga** : ........... 

**Asahi** : ............

**Daichi** : ............

**Tsukishima** : ..........

**Kageyama** : ...........do you ship me with Hinata? 😳

**Kiyoko** : Of course! 😊

**Yachi** : Don't worry, Tsukishima! We ship you with Hinata as well! 😉

**Tsukishima** : Tch, who would want to date that idiot 😒

**Suga** : EXCUSE ME? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BABY? HE'S THE MOST ADORABLE SUN IN THE WORLD. HOW DARE YOU THINK HE'S NOT WORTH YOUR TIME! YOU KNOW WHAT! INSTEAD OF 25 LAPS TOMORROW. IT'S 100 NOW! 

**Yamaguchi** : Sugamama, you should add 50 receives as well! 😊

**Tsukishima** : Yamaguchi?!?! ∑( 口 ||

**Suga** : What a great idea! Thank you my sweet second favorite child! ❤

**Tsukishima** : Daichi-san, you're the captain. You're not actually going to make me do 100 laps and 50 receives tomorrow, right? 

**Daichi** : Sorry Tsukishima...since you've been a brat during the GC, it's your punishment. 

**Tsukishima** : ...........

**Ennoshita** : Ya'll fucking crazy....it's almost 10. We should go to bed... 😓

**Suga** : Ennoshita is right. It's time to go to bed and you better not have a pervert dream of my sweet innocent child or you're dead! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Suga logged off**.

**Everyone logged of as well**.


	2. Usernames and new people...?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First time making a Group Chat Story! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Right side is chatting
> 
> Left side is when people will do a lyric pranks
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy the Story! Love Yapride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Sunshineboi 😘
> 
> Kenma - KenKat ❤
> 
> Oikawa - GrandSetter 💙
> 
> Atsumu - Sumu#7 🖤
> 
> Kuroo - OyaNeko ❤
> 
> Bokuto - OwlHoot 🤍
> 
> Osamu - Samu#11 🖤
> 
> Akaashi - PrettyAka 🤍
> 
> Kita - PrettyFox 🖤
> 
> Kunimi - Mini 💙
> 
> Suga - Sugamama 💕
> 
> Daichi - Dadchi 💕
> 
> Sakusa - AceOmi 💛
> 
> Kageyama - MilkYama 
> 
> Asahi - Jesus
> 
> Tsukishima - Tsukki
> 
> Yamaguchi - Gucci ✨
> 
> Suna - Rin#10 🖤
> 
> Aran - FoxAce 🖤
> 
> Komori - Momo 🌸
> 
> Ushijima - Miracle Toshi 💜
> 
> Aone - WhiteBear 🤍
> 
> Yaku - LiberoNeko ❤
> 
> Iwaizumi - Godzilla 💙
> 
> Matukawa - Matsun 💙
> 
> Hanamaki - Makki 💙
> 
> Hoshiumi - Hoshi 🤍
> 
> Hirugami - Seagull 🤍
> 
> Kyotani - Maddog 💙
> 
> Kindaichi - Kichi 💙
> 
> Semi - SemiSemi 💜
> 
> Shirbu - Shiki 💜
> 
> Goshiki - Tomu 💜
> 
> Koganegawa - Koga 💚
> 
> Daisho - Snake#1 💚
> 
> Kuguri - Nao 💚
> 
> Hiroo - Hoko 💚
> 
> Futakuchi - Futa 💚
> 
> Omimi - TallFox 🖤
> 
> Ginjima - Gin#5 🖤
> 
> Akagi - LiberoFox 🖤
> 
> Nobuyuki - Nobu ❤
> 
> Fukunaga - Shoga ❤
> 
> Shibayama - NekoShiba ❤
> 
> Yamamoto - Nekoace 
> 
> Yahaba - Creampuff 💙
> 
> Sakunami - Saku 💚
> 
> Washio - Toku 🤍
> 
> Konoha - Kono 🤍
> 
> Komi - Koku 🤍
> 
> Tendou - Gesu Tori 💜
> 
> Kawanishi - Kawa 💜
> 
> Yamagata - Yamaya 💜
> 
> Inuoka - Nuka ❤
> 
> Noya - Shittychild#1
> 
> Tanaka - Shittychild#2

**Sat. 10:45 am**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata logged on.**   
  
  


**Karasuno logged on.**   
  
  


**Hinata** : Woah?! What's going on? I have so many notifications from yesterday! (⊙_⊙)？  
  
  


 **Suga** : Nothing is going on, sweetie! 😊  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Don't worry, Hinata! It was nothing...  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Oh okay! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
  
  


 **Noya** : Yeah, nothing.... 😏  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : You should read bac-  
  
  


 **Suga** : TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! NISHINOYA YUU! SHUT THE FUCK UP! STOP PUTTING DIRTY SHIT INTO MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY'S MIND! 😡🔪😡🔪  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Don't forget Tsukki that you have to run 100 laps and 50 receives today! ^_^  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Tsk, you don't have to remind me. 😒  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Why does Tsukishima have to do 100 laps and 50 receives today, Yama-chan?   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki was being salty as usually yesterday and Sugamama was mad that Tsukki was being a disrespectful child! ^_~  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Oh...hopefully you don't get injured Tsukishima from running and receiving too much! 😊  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Tsk......and since when do you call Yamaguchi; Yama-chan?  
  
  


 **Hinata** : He and I was bonding earlier this morning, Yama-chan calls me Hina-chan! You can call me Hina-chan if you want to! 😊  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : Hinata Boke 🙄  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Gross... 🙄  
  
  


 **Noya** : Bonding 😏  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Yamaguchi, you dog. So why don't you spill the tea, what were you talking to Hinata about? 😏  
  
  


 **Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI, BE FUCKING NICE! THAT GOES TO YOU AS WELL, KAGEYAMA TOBIO! TANAKA AND NISHINOYA, STOP BEING LITTLE ANNOYING PERVERTS! 😡  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Why did you call Yama-chan a dog, Tanaka-san? That's rude of you...apologize to Yama-chan right now. (˘･_･˘)  
  
  


 **Daichi** : .........  
  
  


 **Suga** : ...........  
  
  


 **Daichi** : That's right, Tanaka apologize to Yamaguchi... 😒  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ......uh it wasn't in a mean way, Hinata....  
  
  


 **Hinata** : 🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁🙁  
  
  


 **Suga** : TANAKA APOLOGIZE TO YAMAGUCI RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE MAKING MY FAVORITE CHILD SAD!   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Geez mom...calm your tits! Ugh fine, I'm sorry Yamaguchi I didn't mean to call you a 'dog' 😬  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : That's okay, Tanaka-san. Hina-chan, you don't have to be sad. Tanaka-san didn't mean it in a bad way! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Ah okay! I'm glad it wasn't in a bad way! (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Bokuto and Akaashi logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  


**Sakusa and Komori logged on.**   
  
  


**Hoshiumi and Hirugami logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kenma** : What's going on? My 'Shouyou's being sad' radar is going off a couple minutes ago. WHO HURT SHOUYOU! TELL ME NOW! (╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Someone is going to die...tell us now 🔪  
  
  


 **Kita** : Was it Tsukishima-kun? Did you make Shouyou-kun sad? If you did, I would like to talk with you.....🔪😊  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : I have bleach to clean up the blood ^^  
  
  


 **Asahi** : What did I miss?  
  
  


 **Noya** : Back read, Asahi-san  
  
  


 **Asahi** : ......Y'all need to read the bible. We do not kill..! 😱  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : ............  
  
  


 **Noya** : Tanaka, bro.....you're dead.... 😬  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Noya-san, bro! Why did you have to snitch me like that? Mom, you're going to save me right? 🙏😨  
  
  


 **Suga** : Daichi, did you hear something? I think someone was talking to me but I didn't quite catch it though 😊  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Sugamama.... 😰😰😰😰  
  
  


 **Daichi** : I don't think so...maybe it was the wind 😊  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Dadchi..... 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Kenma, Akaashi-san, Kita-san, and Sakusa-san it's fine! We already fixed the problem. You don't have to gang up on Tanaka-san even if he did call Yama-chan a dog, though.....😣  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Hinata! I already apologized! 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Suga** : Just be grateful that Hinata saved your butt even I wouldn't since you and Noya still are trying to feed Hinata bad things that would ruined his innocent! 💢  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Sugamama.... 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Kenma** : If you say so Shouyou! (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : ^  
  
  


 **Kita** : ^^  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : ^^^   
  
  


**Hinata** : Oh I forgot to add more people!   
  
  


**Hinata** _added_ **Tendou** _and 16 others_.  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : The fuck? How many people do you know?   
  
  


**Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI LANGUAGE! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello Tendou-san, Ohira-san, Kawanishi-san, and Yamagata-san! Hope you all are doing well! 🥰  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello Nobuyuki-san, Fukunaga-san, Shiba-chan, and Yamamoto-san! How are you all? ❤  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello Yahaba-san and Sakunami-kun! 🥰  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello Washio-san, Konoha-san, and Komi-san! ❤  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello Omimi-san, Ginjima-san, and Akagi-san! 🥰  
  
  


 **Hinata** : I'm so sorry for not adding you guys yesterday! I was helping my sister with her homework and forget to add everyone, please forgive me! ~(>_<。)   
  
  


**Tsukishima** : Homework, pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Suga** : TSUKISHIMA BE FUCKING NICE TO MY BABY! 💢  
  
  


 **Tendou** : Shouyou-kun, it's fine! I'm glad you added me though! ❤  
  
  


 **Kawanishi** : Idiot, he added us as well, you're not special 🙄 also thank you for adding us, Shouyou-kun ❤  
  
  


 **Ohiro** : Hello Hinata-kun, I'm doing well. thank you for asking! 🥰  
  
  


 **Yamagata** : Hello Shouyou-kun, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking! ❤  
  
  


 **Nobuyuki** : Hello Hinata-kun. It's no problem 🥰  
  
  


 **Fukunaga** : Hello Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **Shibayama** : Hello Hina-chan! I'm doing good! ❤  
  
  


 **Yamamoto** : Hi Chibi-chan!  
  
  


 **Yahaba** : Hello Hinata 🥰  
  
  


 **Sakunami** : Hello Hinata-kun 😊  
  
  


 **Wasio** : Hello Hinata-kun, thank you for adding us ❤  
  
  


 **Konoha** : Hello Hinata! ❤  
  
  


 **Komi** : Hello Hinata! ❤  
  
  


 **Omimi** : Hello Shouyou-kun, thank you for adding us 🥰  
  
  


 **Ginjima** : Hello Shouyou! ❤  
  
  


 **Akagi** : Hello Shouyou, thank you for adding us! ❤  
  
  


 **Noya** : Ryu, look more people simping for Shouyou!   
  
  


**Tanaka** : I know right?!?!  
  
  


 **Hinata** : You're welcome everyone! (✿◕‿◕✿) also what do you mean people are simping for me, Noya-san?   
  
  


**Noya** : I am glad you have asked again-  
  
  


 **Suga** : NISHINOYA YUU, ISTG! I WILL SPIKE A FUCKING VOLLEYBALL TO YOUR THROAT IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD. YOU TOO TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : .........  
  
  


 **Noya** : ...........  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : We should change our usernames! (○｀ 3′○)  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Good idea, Oikawa-san! ~(^_^)ノ  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : I told you to me call me Tooru-san, Shou-chan! 😭  
  
  


 **Hinata** : I'm sorry, please don't cry Tooru-san! 😣  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Stop being mean to Shouyou, Shittykawa! 💢  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : MEAN IWA-CHAN! 😭  
  
  


 **Kenma** changed **Hinata's** username to **Sunshineboi** 😘  
  
  


 **Sunshine boi** 😘: Thank you Kenma! (❤'艸｀❤)  
  
  


 **Kenma** : You're welcome Shouyou 😘  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I'll change yours since you did mine! 🥰  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kenma's** username to **KenKat** ❤  
  
  
  


 **KenKat** : Thank you, Shouyou. I love it! ❤  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Thank you! \\(0^◇^0)/  
  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : Shou-chan, change mine! 😘  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Oikawa's** unsername to **GrandSetter** 💙  
  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** : Shou-chan! 😘😘😘😘  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Do mine, Shouyou-kun! ❤  
  
  


 **Kuroo** : ^  
  
  


 **Bokuto** : ^^  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : ^^^  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : ^^^^  
  
  


 **Daisho** : ^^^^^  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Okay! I'll do everyone's ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Atsumu's** username to **Sumu#7** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kuroo's** username to **OyaNeko** ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Bokuto's** username to **OwlHoot** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Osamu's** username to **Samu#11** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Akaashi's** username to **PrettyAka** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kita's** username to **PrettyFox** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kunimi's** username to **Mini** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Suga's** username to **Sugamama** 💕  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Daichi's** username to **Dadchi** 💕  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Sakusa's** username to **AceOmi** 💛  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kageyama's** username to **MilkYama**  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Asahi's** username to **Jesus**  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Tsukishima's** username to **Tsukki**  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Yamaguchi's** username to **Gucci** ✨  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Suna's** username to **Rin#10** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Aran's** username to **FoxAce** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Komori's** username to **Momo** 🌸  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Ushijima's** username to **Miracle Toshi** 💜  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Aone's** username to **WhiteBear** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Yaku's** username to **LiberoNeko** ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Iwaizumi's** username to **Godzilla** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Matukawa's** username to **Matsun** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Hanamaki's** username to **Makki** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Hoshiumi's** username to **Hoshi** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Hirugami's** username to **Seagull** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kyotani's** username to **Maddog** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kindaichi's** username to **Kichi** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Semi's** username to **SemiSemi** 💜  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed to **Shirabu's** username to **Shiki** 💜  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Goshiki's** username to **Tomu** 💜  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Koganegawa's** username to **Koga** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Daisho's** username to **Snake#1** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kuguri's** username to **Nao** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Hiroo's** username to **Hoko** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Futakuchi's** username to **Futa** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Omimi's** username to **TallFox** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Ginjima's** username to **Gin#5** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Akagi's** username to **LiberoFox** 🖤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Nobuyuki's** username to **Nobu** ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Fukunaga's** username to **Shoga** ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Shibayama's** username to **NekoShiba** ❤  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Yamamoto's** username to **Nekoace**  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Yahaba's** username to **Creampuff** 💙  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Sakunami's** username to **Saku** 💚  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Washio's** username to **Toku** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Konoha's** username to **Kono** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Komi's** username to **Koku** 🤍  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Tendou's** username to **Gesu Tori** 💜  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Kawanishi's** username to **Kawa** 💜  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Yamagata's** username to **Yamaya** 💜  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Inuoka's** username to **Nuka** ❤  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I think that's all the names! I hope all of you like your username! You can change it if you don't like it. I won't mind! (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : You forgot Noya-san, Kiyoko, Yachi, and me 😭😭  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Kiyoko-sempai, Yachi-san, and Ennoshita-san wanted their username as their names. Tanaka-san, you and Noya-san can change your own usernames. You made Sugamama and Dadchi mad yesterday and today. Also you forgot to mention Ennoshita-san and you called Yama-chan's a dog... '(*>﹏<*)′   
  
  
  


**Futa 💚** : Damn, you got shot down by your own teammate lol 😂  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤: I guess you're not special like the rest of us, Tanaka lol 😂   
  
  


**Makki** 💙: Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Matsun** 💙: Pfft 😂  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕 changed **Tanaka's** username to **Shittychild#2**  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕 changed **Noya's** username to **Shittychild#1**  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Pfft 😂😂😂  
  
  


 **OyaNeko** ❤: Well, we all know you two aren't Suga's favorites lol 😂  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : ^  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : ^^

**MilkYama** : ^^^

**Gucci** ✨: ^^^^  
  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: They're not my favorites as well 🙄😒  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Mom, why?!?!?!?!?! 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Dad, why?!?!?!?!?!?! 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Pfft 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE BEING SHITTY CHILDREN. TRYING TO BE DISGUSTING PERVERTS AND TRYING TO PUT BAD THINGS IN MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY'S MIND! 🔪💢  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: You two are running 100 laps. Get your asses moving now! 💢  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : But it's a Saturday...😢  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: DID  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: I  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: FUCKING  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: STUTTER?   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: 😒  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : .........  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : ..........  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I have got to go! I need to help my mom with the plants. Talk to you guys later.ヾ(￣▽￣) Bye~Bye~  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged off**  
  
  


 **Gesu Tori** 💜: Just telling you all, Shouyou-kun is mine! 😍  
  
  


 **Kawa** 💜: Bitch you're wrong, Shouyou-kun is mine! 😒  
  
  


 **Gin#5** 🖤: Bitch, he's actually mine. 😑  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: Hitoshi, I think I heard wrong....did you say Shouyou-kun is **yours**...🔪  
  
  


 **Gin#5** 🖤: .........  
  
  


 **LiberoFox** 🖤: ......He's mine.......  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: ......😊🔪  
  
  


 **LiberoFox** 🖤: ..........  
  
  


 **TallFox** 🖤: Shouyou-kun would be a cute wife.....😍  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: He's adorable no matter what and he's mine...... ❤🔪  
  
  


 **Shoga** ❤: Shouyou-kun and I would a cute couple 😍  
  
  


 **Nobu** ❤: He's pretty cute...I wouldn't mind dating him 🥰  
  
  


 **NekoShiba** ❤: Hina-chan is so cute! ❤  
  
  


 **Creampuff** 💙: He's going to be mine! 😍  
  
  


 **Saku** 💚: Hinata-kun is really cute! ❤  
  
  


 **Toku** 🤍: Hinata-kun would make a cute housewife....❤  
  
  


 **Kono** 🤍: Bitch, he's going to be mine! Fuck off 💢  
  
  


 **Yamaya** 💜: Shouyou-kun is going to be mine! 😍  
  
  


 **Koku** 🤍: Hinata is going to be mine! 💢  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: EXCUSE ME?!?!?!? HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE SIMPING OVER MY INNOCENT BABY?!?!?!?!?!?!? I WON'T HAND HIM OVER. YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME AND DAICHI! 🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: Suga......😓  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : More people, Yes! (*✧×✧*)  
  
  


 **Yachi** : We should tell the others girls about what's going on through this Group Chat, Kiyoko-san!😊  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Yes, you're right!😘  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Other girls?🤨  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : I made a GC with the other managers and talked about who Hinata ends up dating! (*^▽^*)  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: .........  
  
  


 **Jesus** : I'm bringing the holy water tomorrow......  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : It's a Sunday though.....  
  
  


 **Jesus** : Then all of you can go to church with me tomorrow.

**Sugamama** 💕: HDJGVJHBKCUDSDFSHFCDUSKHS 🔪  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: Guys, Suga is flipping the fuck out 😬😬  
  
  


**Everyone logged off**   
  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: Motherfuckers......💢💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕 **logged off.**


	3. Sleepover, Kiss, Marry, and Kill...Oh My?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First time making a Group Chat Story! Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Right side is chatting
> 
> Left side is when people will do a lyric pranks
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy the Story! Love Yapride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Sunshineboi 😘
> 
> Kenma - KenKat ❤
> 
> Oikawa - GrandSetter 💙
> 
> Atsumu - Sumu#7 🖤
> 
> Kuroo - OyaNeko ❤
> 
> Bokuto - OwlHoot 🤍
> 
> Osamu - Samu#11 🖤
> 
> Akaashi - PrettyAka 🤍
> 
> Kita - PrettyFox 🖤
> 
> Kunimi - Mini 💙
> 
> Suga - Sugamama 💕
> 
> Daichi - Dadchi 💕
> 
> Sakusa - AceOmi 💛
> 
> Kageyama - MilkYama
> 
> Asahi - Jesus
> 
> Tsukishima - Tsukki
> 
> Yamaguchi - Gucci ✨
> 
> Suna - Rin#10 🖤
> 
> Aran - FoxAce 🖤
> 
> Komori - Momo 🌸
> 
> Ushijima - Miracle Toshi 💜
> 
> Aone - WhiteBear 🤍
> 
> Yaku - LiberoNeko ❤
> 
> Iwaizumi - Godzilla 💙
> 
> Matukawa - Matsun 💙
> 
> Hanamaki - Makki 💙
> 
> Hoshiumi - Hoshi 🤍
> 
> Hirugami - Seagull 🤍
> 
> Kyotani - Maddog 💙
> 
> Kindaichi - Kichi 💙
> 
> Semi - SemiSemi 💜
> 
> Shirbu - Shiki 💜
> 
> Goshiki - Tomu 💜
> 
> Koganegawa - Koga 💚
> 
> Daisho - Snake#1 💚
> 
> Kuguri - Nao 💚
> 
> Hiroo - Hoko 💚
> 
> Futakuchi - Futa 💚
> 
> Omimi - TallFox 🖤
> 
> Ginjima - Gin#5 🖤
> 
> Akagi - LiberoFox 🖤
> 
> Nobuyuki - Nobu ❤
> 
> Fukunaga - Shoga ❤
> 
> Shibayama - NekoShiba ❤
> 
> Yamamoto - Nekoace
> 
> Yahaba - Creampuff 💙
> 
> Sakunami - Saku 💚
> 
> Washio - Toku 🤍
> 
> Konoha - Kono 🤍
> 
> Komi - Koku 🤍
> 
> Tendou - Gesu Tori 💜
> 
> Kawanishi - Kawa 💜
> 
> Yamagata - Yamaya 💜
> 
> Inuoka - Nuka ❤
> 
> Noya - Shittychild#1
> 
> Tanaka - Shittychild#2

**Sat. 9 pm**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged on**  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  


**Sakusa and Komori logged on.**   
  
  


**Hoshiumi and Hirugami logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello! (✿◕‿◕✿)  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Hello Shouyou, earlier in the GC and was wondering....... I didn't know you're a fan of Godzilla, Shouyou..  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I have stuff animals of Godzilla and DVDS as well in my room that my mom got for me! I also found a Godzilla keychain that I was going to give you next time I see you（*＾-＾*）   
  
  
  


**Godzilla** 💙: Really? That's awesome! What day do you wanna meet up? ❤  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: EXCUSE ME? 🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: Iwaizumi, I would like to have a talk with you......😊🔪  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: You wanna come over tomorrow? Natsu's dying to watch Godzilla. ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ  
  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Sure! What time?  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: You can come around 7pm. Don't eat before you'll come, I'm going to make dinner. Also you can sleepover!（。＾▽＾）  
  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Okay! ❤  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 😱  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: .............  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Oof, Iwaizumi-san you're deadmeat. 😬  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Rip 😂  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: What about me, Shou-chan??????  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Do you like Godzilla....?  
  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: Y-Yes...😙  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Please don't lie Tooru-san, you told me you like aliens and you never cared about Godzilla....  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: .........  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Please don't be sad, you can come to my house a different day and we can watch alien movies! But it can't be scary, we don't approve it at the Hinata's house.   
  
  


**GrandSetter** 💙: Okay Shou-chan! 😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I have to go to bed! I'll talk to you guys later! Goodnight! 🥰  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged off**  
  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Iwaizumi, you and I need to have a talk...🔪😊  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: Let me join as well, Suga-san 😊🔪  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: Iwaizumi-kun.... 😊🔪  
  
  


 **PrettyAka** 🤍: .......😊🔪  
  
  


 **Sumu** #7 🖤: 😡  
  
  


 **Samu** #11 🖤: 😡  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤: 😡  
  
  


 **Maddog** 💙: ..........😡  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except Kiyoko, Yachi, Tanaka, Noya, Yamaguchi, and all the people who's not in love with Hinata but still like him): 😡😡😡😡  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: IWA-CHAN 😣😣  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: .............  
  
  


 **Godzilla** : Shut up Oikawa 🙄  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Tell me how it goes tomorrow, Iwaizumi-kun! I want to know all the juicy details!（*＾-＾*）  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Kiyoko?!?!?!?! 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : I. WANT. THE. JUICY. DETAILS. YOU. CAN'T. STOP. ME. 😊🔪  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: ........  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: ............  
  
  


 **Jesus** : ............  
  
  


 **Yachi** : Me as well! ~(￣▽￣)~  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : I SWEAR IF ANY OF YOU RUINED Iwaizumi-kun's DATE TOMORROW WITH Hinata-kun. YOU'LL WISH YOU'LL NEVER BE BORN....🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: ....yes ma'am 😭😱😭😱😭😱😭  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: ......yes...... 😶😶😶  
  
  


 **Everyone** (To lazy to write every body's names. There's a lot of names. 😅): ^^^^^^^  
  
  


 **Jesus** : I'll be praying for all you guys tomorrow if you get on Kiyoko-san bad side........ 🙏  
  
  


 **ShittyChild#2** : HAI KIYOKO-SAN! ❤  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : HAI KIYOKO! ❤  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mon. 5:30 pm**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Karasuno logged in**   
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  


**Sakusa and Komori logged on.**   
  
  


**Hoshiumi and Hirugami logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  


**Yachi** : So how was the sleepover, Iwaizumi-san? ( ⓛ ω ⓛ *)  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Yeah, how WAS it? 😊🔪  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: You better have not TOUCHED my BABY CROW! 😡  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: ............  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Did you do IT, Iwaizumi-san? 😏  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Spill the tea 🍵  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA YUU!  
  
  


 **Dadichi** 💕: TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE!   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: 100 LAPS TOMORROW AFTER PRACTICE IS OVER! 💢  
  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: You have better not touch my sweet innocent Shouyou! 눈_눈  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: ^  
  
  


 **PrettyAka** 🤍: ^^  
  
  


 **AceOmi** 💛: ^^^  
  
  


 **Miracle Toshi** 💜: ^^^^  
  
  


 **Everyone** : ^^^^^  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged on**  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello guys! How are you? ❤  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Hinata-kun, how was the sleepover with Iwaizumi-kun? 😍  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Oh! It was fun! We watched Godzilla, played games, he helped me with homework, took a bath together and slept on the same bed because I felt bad for him sleeping on the floor (*^▽^*)   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Oh, I need to help mom with the groceries! Brb!   
  
  


**Sunshineboi muted the chat**   
  
  


**Everyone** : ...................  
  
  


 **Yachi** : 😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : 😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: YOU FUCKING WHAT? IWAIZUMI, YOU TOOK A BATH TOGETHER WITH MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY! HOW DARE YOU?! 😡😱😡😱😡😱😡  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: IWAIZUMI HAJIME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HINATA'S INNOCENCE AWAY! 💢💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : So while you bathed. Did Shouyou sit on your lap? 😏  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Did you get hard from Hinata's ass on your lap? 😏  
  
  


 **Jesus** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: NISHINOYA YUU! TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! ISTG IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP. IMMA ABOUT TO BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASSES TOMORROW! 💢💢💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: ....Shouyou's ass is very plumb 😳😳😳😳   
  
  


**Kiyoko** : I ship it 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Yachi** : Me as well! 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: 😱😭😱😭😱😭😱  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Tsk.....  
  
  


 **MilkYama** : Hinata Boke......  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: IWA-CHAN! HOW DARE YOU! 😭😭  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Shut up Shittykawa 눈_눈  
  
  


 **Matsun** 💙: Iwaizumi, you lucky bastard 😑  
  
  


 **Makki** 💙: I wished it was me bathing with Shou-chan! 🥰🤤  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except Kiyoyachi, Daisuga, Yamaguchi, and the people who's not in love with Hinata): ^^^^^^^^^  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: EXCUSE ME? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT BATHING WITH HINATA WHILE HIS PARENTS ARE IN THIS SAME GC AS YOU PERVERT PEOPLE! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Ya'll really need to fucking chill. Hinata is 16 years old, he can do what he-  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: ENNOSHITA CHIRKARA! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT THAT! HINATA IS MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY AND HE'S GOING TO STAY THAT WAY! 💢🔪  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Shouyou's not innocent as you think he is when he bathed with Iwaizumi-san 😏  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Are you sure you didn't do IT, Iwaizumi-san? 😏  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: NISHINOYA! TANAKA! YOU'RE ASSES ARE DEAD TOMORROW! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Jesus** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY-  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: ASAHI, IT ISN'T THE TIME TO CHANT 'HOLY WATER!' WE HAVE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO TALK ABOUT! 💢  
  
  


 **Jesus** : ...😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : ............  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : .............  
  
  


**Sunshineboi unmuted the GC**   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello, I'm back! Whatcha guys talking about? (✿◕‿◕✿)  
  
  


 **Everyone** : ..............  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : About you bathing with Iwaizumi-san.......  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Oh! About that, my mom didn't want us to use all the hot water so she suggested us to bath together and we did! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Didn't expect Mrs Hinata to be a fujoshi..I have to tell the girls! \^o^/  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: My mom is a what? And what do you mean you have to tell the other girls, Kiyoko-sempai?   
  
  


**Everyone** : ........  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: My baby still have his innocence, thank god! 😭🤧  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: ......('･ω･')?  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : We should play a game!   
  
  


**OwlHoot** 🤍: HEY HEY HEY, What game?  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : No. Anything that goes out of your mouth is not good.  
  
  


 **Everyone** (except Hinata who's doesn't know what's going on and Tanaka who's wants to play the game): ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: What kind of game, Noya-san?  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : I'm glad you asked. You're favorite sempai suggested to play marry fu-  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: If we are playing that game, it's Kiss, Marry and Kill 😊🔪  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : ......Kiss, Marry, and Kill.....  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except Hinata): ............  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Hinata, you should start!  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Okay! Sugamama. Kiss, Marry, and Kill - Noya-san, Yama-chan, and Kiyoko-sempai.  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Why didn't you asked me first, Hinata?! 😭  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Kiss Kiyoko, Marry Yamaguchi, and Kill Noya 😊  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: Thank you Sugamama! ❤  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : How dare you kill one of your children 😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Because two of my children are being annoying little shits and trying to ruin my favorite child innocent......😊🔪 anyway, Yamaguchi. Kiss, Marry, and Kill - Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka.  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: Kiss Kageyama, Marry Hina-chan, and Kill Tanaka-san.   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Aw thank you, Yama-chan! 🥰🥰  
  
  


 **MilkYama** : Thanks, Yamaguchi....  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Yamaguchi why?!?! 😭😭  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: Sorry not sorry 😜 anyway, Kenma. Kiss, Marry, and Kill - Akaashi-san, Hina-chan, and Haiba.  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: Fucking kill Lev, Marry Shouyou 😘, and Kiss Akaashi.   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Kenma! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: Shouyou 😘 anyways, Akaashi. Kiss, Marry, and Kill - Kuroo, Iwaizumi-san, and Bokuto.  
  
  


 **PrettyAka** 🤍: Kiss Iwaizumi, Marry Hinata, ❤ and Kill Kuroo and Bokuto.   
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : But that's not apart of the g-  
  
  


 **PrettyAka** 🤍: I. Don't. Care. 😑  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Akaashi-san, you'll make a great husband! 🥰   
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍: Thank you Hinata, you'll make a perfect wife ❤  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Thank you Akaashi-san 🥰  
  
  


 **PrettyAka** 🤍: You're welcome, Hinata 😘 Iwaizumi. Kiss, Marry, and Kill - Kunimi, Oikawa-san, and Kageyama.  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Kiss Kunimi and Kageyama, Marry Shouyou ❤ and Kill Oikawa. 

**GrandSetter** 💙: RUDE IWA-CHAN! 😭  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: Oikawa-  
  
  


 **GrandSetter** 💙: Marry Shou-chan! 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘  
  
  


 **Sumu#7** 🖤: Marry Shouyou-kun! ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **OyaNeko** ❤: Marry Chibi-chan 😍😍😍😍😍 and Kill Daisho 🔪  
  
  


 **OwlHoot** 🤍: Marry Hinata 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘  
  
  


 **Samu#11** 🖤: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤ and kill everyone else  
  
  


 **Mini** 💙: Marry Shou-chan 😍  
  
  


 **AceOmi** 💛: Marry Shouyou ❤ and kill everyone else  
  
  


 **MilkYama** : Kill Saltyshima 🔪🙄  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Kill King 😒🔪  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤: Marry Shouyou-kun 😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **FoxAce** 🖤: Kiss Shouyou-kun, I guess?   
  
  


**Momo** 🌸: Kiss Hinata! 🥰  
  
  
  


 **Miracle Toshi** 💜: Marry Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **WhiteBear** 🤍: Marry Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **LiberoNeko** ❤: Marry Hinata-kun 🥰 and Kill Lev and Kuroo 🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Matsun** 💙: Marry Shou-chan and Kill Oikawa  
  
  


 **Makki** 💙: Marry Shou-chan and Kill Oikawa  
  
  


 **Hoshi** 🤍: Marry Shouyou ❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  
  


 **Seagull** 🤍: Kiss Hinata-kun, I guess?  
  
  


 **Maddog** 💙: Marry Shouyou and kill everyone else...  
  
  


 **Kichi** 💙: M-Marry H-Hinata-kun  
  
  


 **SemiSemi** 💜: Marry Shouyou-kun! ❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **Shiki** 💜: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤ and Kill Goshiki and Tendou-san  
  
  
  


 **Tomu** 💜: M-Marry Shouyou-kun 😳❤  
  
  


 **Koga** 💚: Marry Shou-chan! ❤  
  
  


 **Snake#1** 💚: Marry Chibi-chan 🥰🥰🥰 and Kill Kuroo 🔪  
  
  


 **Nao** 💚: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤  
  
  


 **Hoko** 💚: Kiss Hinata-kun, I guess? 😳  
  
  


 **Futa** 💚: Kiss Chibi-chan, I guess.. ✌  
  
  


 **TallFox** 🖤: Marry Shouyou-kun.. ❤  
  
  


 **Gin#5** 🖤: Marry Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **LiberoFox** 🖤: Marry Shouyou ❤❤  
  
  


 **Nobu** ❤: Marry or Kiss, Hinata-kun 🥰  
  
  


 **Shoga** ❤: Marry Shouyou 😻  
  
  


 **NekoShiba** ❤: Marry or Kiss Hina-chan 🥰

  
 **Nekoace** : Kill Lev 💢  
  
  


 **Creampuff** 💙: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤  
  
  


 **Saku** 💚: Marry or Kiss Hinata-kun 🥰  
  
  


 **Toku** 🤍: Marry Hinata 🥰  
  
  


 **Kono** 🤍: Marry Hinata 🥰  
  
  


 **Koku** 🤍: Marry Hinata 🥰  
  
  


 **Gesu Tori** 💜: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **Kawa** 💜: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **Yamaya** 💜: Marry Shouyou-kun ❤❤❤❤❤❤  
  
  


 **Nuka** ❤: Marry or Kiss Shouyou! 😘  
  
  


 **Lev** : Marry Hinata! 😊😊😊😊😊  
  
  


 **Ohira** : Kiss Hinata, I guess? 😳  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Σ(っ °Д °;)っWow...thank you everyone! I'm pretty sure you'll make a great husband one day! (✿◠‿◠)  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : I ship it! 😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Yachi** : Me as well! 😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Simps 😂😏  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: DIE TANAKA 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: Ennoshita kick his ass....💢  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Gladly. Tanaka, I'm going to your house and kicking your ass. 😊🔪  
  
  


**Ennoshita logged off.**

**Shittychild#2** : ...............  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Okay, it's your turn Shouyou since everyone didn't play the game right. Who would you Kiss, Marry, or Kill. You're choice.   
  
  


**Everyone** : ......... (Waiting for Hinata's answer lol)  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: But I don't want to kill anyone. That's so mean (≧﹏ ≦)  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Well, if you had to choose. Who would is be?  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Um Marry everyone since they chose me? Kiss Yama-chan, Dadichi, and Sugamama. Kill Tanaka-san and Noya-san for being mean to Sugamama (❁'◡'❁)  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Oof Noya-san, don't think your Hinata's favorite sempai anymore. Goes for you as well, Tanaka-san 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : ...............

**Shittchild#2** : .................

**Sugamama** 💕: That's my baby! 🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: You've taught him well, Suga 🥰🥰  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: It was fun playing but I need to go. Dinner is ready and I'll have to finished getting ready to go to bed! Bye bye! 😘   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged off.**  
  
  


**Everyone logged off.**


	4. Candy Store and Tokyo..?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is called "Candy Store" by Heathers the Musical (No, I did not watched it. I was found this song on Youtube). I mixed up the lyrics to go with this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you thought of this story, leave a comment I would like to know! Thank you! 
> 
> Love, Yapride! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Sunshineboi 😘
> 
> Kenma - KenKat ❤
> 
> Oikawa - GrandSetter 💙
> 
> Atsumu - Sumu#7 🖤
> 
> Kuroo - OyaNeko ❤
> 
> Bokuto - OwlHoot 🤍
> 
> Osamu - Samu#11 🖤
> 
> Akaashi - PrettyAka 🤍
> 
> Kita - PrettyFox 🖤
> 
> Kunimi - Mini 💙
> 
> Suga - Sugamama 💕
> 
> Daichi - Dadchi 💕
> 
> Sakusa - AceOmi 💛
> 
> Kageyama - MilkYama
> 
> Asahi - Jesus
> 
> Tsukishima - Tsukki
> 
> Yamaguchi - Gucci ✨
> 
> Suna - Rin#10 🖤
> 
> Aran - FoxAce 🖤
> 
> Komori - Momo 🌸
> 
> Ushijima - Miracle Toshi 💜
> 
> Aone - WhiteBear 🤍
> 
> Yaku - LiberoNeko ❤
> 
> Iwaizumi - Godzilla 💙
> 
> Matukawa - Matsun 💙
> 
> Hanamaki - Makki 💙
> 
> Hoshiumi - Hoshi 🤍
> 
> Hirugami - Seagull 🤍
> 
> Kyotani - Maddog 💙
> 
> Kindaichi - Kichi 💙
> 
> Semi - SemiSemi 💜
> 
> Shirbu - Shiki 💜
> 
> Goshiki - Tomu 💜
> 
> Koganegawa - Koga 💚
> 
> Daisho - Snake#1 💚
> 
> Kuguri - Nao 💚
> 
> Hiroo - Hoko 💚
> 
> Futakuchi - Futa 💚
> 
> Omimi - TallFox 🖤
> 
> Ginjima - Gin#5 🖤
> 
> Akagi - LiberoFox 🖤
> 
> Nobuyuki - Nobu ❤
> 
> Fukunaga - Shoga ❤
> 
> Shibayama - NekoShiba ❤
> 
> Yamamoto - Nekoace
> 
> Yahaba - Creampuff 💙
> 
> Sakunami - Saku 💚
> 
> Washio - Toku 🤍
> 
> Konoha - Kono 🤍
> 
> Komi - Koku 🤍
> 
> Tendou - Gesu Tori 💜
> 
> Kawanishi - Kawa 💜
> 
> Yamagata - Yamaya 💜
> 
> Inuoka - Nuka ❤
> 
> Noya - Shittychild#1
> 
> Tanaka - Shittychild#2

**Sat. 9 pm**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged on**  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  


**Sakusa and Komori logged on.**   
  
  


**Hoshiumi and Hirugami logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Hello guys!   
  
  


**KenKat** ❤: Ugh, what do you want? 😒  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : ^  
  
  


 **AceOmi** 💛: ^^  
  
  


 **PettyAka** 🤍: ^^^  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except Hinata, Tanaka, Asahi, and Yachi): ^^^^  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : Rude! Mom, people are bullying me ಥ_ಥ  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Are you going stop being shitty and pervert to my baby.....  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : ...........  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: NISHINOYA YUU! 💢  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Anyway.....Hinata has something to say...  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: I do? ('･ω･')?  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except Noya and Tanaka): He does...?  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: OH, now I remember! ~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: @Tsukki. Are we going to have a problem?  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : The fuck?   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: LANGUAGE! ALSO WHAT DID YOU TO MY BABY!?! 😡  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘:You got a bone to pick?  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : YOU'VE COME SO FAR  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘:Why now are you pulling on my butt? 😱  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: HE 😱  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: WHAT 😱  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: NOW? 💢🔪  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: TSUKISHIMA! 💢  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : I'D NORMALLY SLAP YOUR FACE

AND EVERYONE COULD WATCH.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : First of all, I did not touch your ass. Second of all, Noya-san can you even reach to slap me? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: But I'm feeling nice  
  
  
  


 **KenKat** ❤: But you're always nice, Shouyou...  
  
  


 **Everyone** : ^^^^  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : HERE'S SOME ADVICE.  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : LISTEN UP, BIATCH!   
  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Excuse me? 😑  
  
  


 **MilkYama** : PFFT 😂  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : SHUT UP, KING! 😒  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** :I LIKE  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Looking hot, buying stuff

They cannot   
  
  
  
  
  


**Sumu#7** 🖤: UM you look HOT anyways so... 😍  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: EXCUSE ME?!?! 🔪  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** :I LIKE  
  
  


**Ennoshita** : What? OH OHHH  
  
  


**Ennoshita** : Drinking hard,

maxing dad's credit card  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: YOU WHAT? YOU'RE UNDERAGE?! 😡  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: I LIKE  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Skipping gym  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Jesus** : You did that during you're first year though.....why are you doing it again?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : SCARING HER  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Screwing him  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: Ennoshita?!?! 😱  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: I LIKE  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Killer clothes  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : KIYOKO 😍😍  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : KIYOKO-SAN 😍😍  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2** : KICKING NERDS IN THE NOSE  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: YOU WHAT? WE DON'T BULLY!?!?! 😱😡  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: If you lack the balls  
  
  


**Tsukki** : The fuck, Yamaguchi?   
  
  


**MilkYama** : Didn't know you're a coward 😂  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Shut the fuck up, king. ISTG, I will spike a volleyball at your face. 💢  
  
  


 **MilkYama** : Come at me, bitch 😡  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: You can go play dinosaurs  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Rin#10 🖤** : Pfft, dinosaurs? What are you, a child? 😂   
  
  


**Tsukki** : SHUT THE FUCK UP 😒 You don't even know me 😑  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: Let your mommy fix you a snack  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: WOAH!   
  
  
  
  
  


**OyaNeko** ❤: Now you need your mom to fix you snacks, lol 😂  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : That's what moms do, idiots 🙄  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: TSUKSHIMA KEI! LANGUAGE! ALSO RESPECT YOUR FUCKING UPPERCLASSMEN! 💢  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : Or you could come smoke,

pound some rum and coke.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: The fuck, no drinking or smoking!   
  
  


**GrandSetter** 💙: Didn't know your team do that kinda of stuff, Dachi. What have you been teaching them, tsk tsk ╮(╯▽╰)╭  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : In my Porsha with the quarterback.   
  
  
  
  
  


**MilkYama** : You don't have a Porsha though....  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kiyoko and Yachi** : Woah Woah Woah  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Honey, watcha waiting for?

Welcome to my candy store!  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2 send a pic** :

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Sugamama** 💕: TANAKA RYUNNOSUKE! WHAT THE FUCK!? 💢💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Everyone** : ........  
  
  


 **Everyone** (Except the parents, Yamaguchi and people who are not in love with Hinata) **saved the picture.**  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: OI 💢💢  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PROVE  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : YOU'RE NOT A LOSER ANYMORE!  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Then step into my candy store!   
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#1 send the photo of Hinata's ass**   
  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA YUU! 💢💢  
  
  
  
  
  


**Samu#11** 🖤: Guys fall  
  
  


 **Sumu#7** 🖤: At you're feet  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Pay the check  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤: Help you cheat  
  
  
  
  
  


 **FoxAce** 🖤: We do not cheat!   
  
  


**Yachi** : All you  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: Have to do  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : SAY GOODBYE TO SHAMOO  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Who the fuck is Shamoo?  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: LANGUAGE! 💢  
  
  


**OyaNeko** ❤: THAT FREAK'S   
  
  


**OwlHoot** 🤍: NOT YOUR FRIEND  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: I can tell in the end  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : IF SHE  
  
  


 **Samu#11** 🖤: Had your shot  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤: She would leave you to rot  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Tsukki** : Pfft roasted lol 😂  
  
  


**Gesu Tori** 💜: COURSE IF YOU DON'T CARE!

FINE! GO BRAID HER HAIR!  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : MAYBE SESAME STREET IS ON  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Seagull** 🤍: We live in Japan. There's no sesame street....  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: WOAH  
  
  


 **MakkI** 💙: OH OH   
  
  


**Mini** 💙: What is it? Do you know what's going on?  
  
  


**Makki** 💙: OR FORGET THAT CREEP   
  
  


**Matsun** 💙: AND GET IN MY JEEP  
  
  


**Mini** 💙: You too? The fuck is going on...  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: LANGUAGE! 💢  
  
  


 **Mini** 💙: You're not my mom...  
  
  


 **Sugamama** 💕: In this GC, I am! 😡  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Makki** 💙: LET'S GO TEAR UP SOMEONE'S LAWN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Godzilla** 💙: No, you're not tearing up someone's lawn. Not on my watch you ain't.. 눈_눈  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kiyoko, Gucci, and Yachi** : WOAH WOAH WOAH  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Honey, whatcha waiting for

Welcome to my candy store  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#1 posted the pic of Hinata's ass**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : YOU JUST GOTTA PROVE  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : YOU'RE NOT A PUSSY ANYMORE!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: NISHINOYA YUU! LANGUAGE! ALSO STOP POSTING OF HINATA'S ASS IN THE GC! 💢💢💢  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: Then step into my candy store  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: ISTG, IF YOU POSTED ONE MORE PICTURE OF MY SWEET INNOCENT BABY'S ASS AGAIN TANAKA AND NISHINOYA! I WILL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASSES! 😊🔪  
  
  


**Samu#11 🖤** : You can join the team  
  
  


 **Rin#10** 🖤 **and Sumu#7** 🖤: Or you can bitch and moan  
  
  
  
  
  


 **FoxAce** 🖤: The fuck is wrong with you people?   
  
  


**PrettyFox** 🖤: Shouyou-kun was not included as ' you people' right Aran? 😊🔪  
  
  


 **PoxAce** 🖤: .....N-No.... 😶  
  
  


 **PrettyFox** 🖤: Good! *^____^*  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : You can live the dream  
  
  


 **Makki** 💙 **and Matsun** 💙: OR YOU CAN DIE ALONE  
  
  


 **Gesu Tori** 💜: YOU CAN PLAY WITH THE EAGLES  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Or if you prefer  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Keep on testing me  
  
  


 **Gucci** ✨: And end up like her  
  
  


 **Yachi** : Kiyoko-san, look! Asahi-sempai invited me to his

Homecoming party. This proves he's been thinking about me!   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: HE WHAT! ASAHI! HOW DARE YOU, YACHI IS INNOCENT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER YOU CREEPY FAKE JESUS PERVERT!   
  
  


**Jesus** : I-It's not w-what it looks like, S-Suga! Y-You know I-I'm gay.. 😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Color me stoked  
  
  


 **Yachi** : I'm so happy! 😊  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: HDBFVFIDUFVBFBDIOFGIFBCV  
  
  


 **Dadchi** 💕: GUYS! SUGA SERIOULY GRABBED A KNIFE AND STARTED STABBING MY PILLOWS AS HE THINKS THAT'S IT IS ASAHI, TANAKA, AND NISHINOYA.. 😱  
  
  


 **Jesus** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1** : ...........  
  
  


 **Shittychild#2** : .............  
  
  


 **Everyone** : .....................  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: WOAH!   
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : HONEY WHATCHA WAITING FO-  
  
  


 **Sumu#7 🖤** : SHUT UP NISHINOYA!   
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Step into my candy store~   
  
  


**Gucci, Kiyoko, Yachi, and Ennoshita** : WOAH, OH, OH! It's time for you to prove

You're not (OHHH) a lame ass anymore  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘: Then step into my candy store!

It's my candy store~  
  
  
  


 **Samu#11 🖤** : It's my candy  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: It's my candy store~   
  
  
  


**Rin#10 🖤** : It's my candy  
  
  


 **Sunshineboi** 😘: It's my candy store~

It's my candy store~  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Shittychild#1 posted a pic on the GC of Hinata's ass. (Last time lol).**

  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! 100 LAPS, RECEIVES, AND DRILLS TOMORROW! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT'S A SATURDAY! YOU AS WELL, TANAKA! 💢💢💢💢💢💢

**Shittychild#1** : Wait mom, it was a lyric prank! 😅

**Dadchi** 💕: A FUCKING LYRIC PRANK!?! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS? 😡😡😡

**Shittychild#2** : It was Hina-

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Rude! It was actually Tanaka-san and Noya's idea! (✿◡‿◡)

**Sugamama** 💕: Did you seriously tried to blame this on my baby?! 😊🔪

**Shittychild#1** : And I oop- 🤭

**Dadchi 💕** : Tanaka, Nishinoya. You both should run because Suga just ran out the house to find you two. 😊

**Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2 logged off.**

**Ennoshita** : I'm not surprised that those two shits started this mess. 🙄

**Tsukki** : ......Hinata, you're dead....

**Dadchi** 💕: UM EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME? LAY A HAND ON MY BABY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOING TO BE DEAD 🔪

**Everyone** : ^^ 🔪🔪🔪

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Gomen Tsukishima! If it makes you better, I'll bake you your favorite cake!（＾∀＾●）ﾉｼ

**Tsukki** : ......Really?

**Everyone** : ...... (Jealous because they want Hinata to bake or cook something for them) 

**Gucci ✨** : *Cough* Simp *Cough* 🤣

**Tsukki** : Shut up, Yamaguchi..

**Gucci ✨** : Gomen Tsukki! 😅

**Sunshineboi 😘** : Mhmm! But I can't do it until next week though. ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

**Tsukki** : ...Why?

**Sunshineboi** 😘: My family and I are going to Tokyo tomorrow and won't be back next week. My mom has to go to Tokyo for her job, Natsu is going to stay over with my Aunt. 

**Dadchi 💕** : Um, where will you be staying? Also why wasn't we were informed? 

**Sunshineboi 😘** : I told coach about this! Sorry I forgot to tell you guys but I'm going to spend time with Kenma and the others! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Sugamama** 💕: WHAT? Also who's the 'others?'

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Kuroo-san and the rest of the Nekoma's, Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san, and the rest of Fukurodani's, Sakusa-san, Komori-san, Hoshiumi-san, and the rest of Kamomedai's and Kuguri-kun and the rest of Nohebi's! o(*≧▽≦)o 

**KenKat** ❤: I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Shouyou! ❤

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Me too! I can't wait to practice volleyball with all of you when I come to Tokyo! 🥰

**Everyone in** **Tokyo** : ^^^^^^

**Sunshineboi 😘** : Oh! I have to go! Need to go eat and pack for tomorrow! Bye everyone! ❤

**Sunshineboi 😘 logged off.**

**KenKat** ❤: Well, I should go. I have to get ready for tomorrow, my sunshine is coming to see me. Bye bitches.. 😏

**OyaNeko ❤and Nekoma's** : ^^

**PrettyAka** 🤍: Me too. Bye bitches! 😏

**OwlHoot 🤍 and Fukurodani's** : ^^

**AceOmi** 💛: Bye motherfuckers! Get to see my love this week! 🥰

**Hoshi** 🤍: Same! 🥰

**Nao 💚** : Bye...can't wait to Shouyou-kun as well 😍

**Nohebi's** : ^^

**Sugamama 💕** : YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY BABY! LIKE IWAIZUMI DID! 💢🔪💢🔪

**Nekoma, Fukurodani, Itachiyama, Kamomedai, and Nohebi's logged off.**

**Sugamama** : OI **💢💢💢💢💢**

**Godzilla** 💙: I would never touch Shouyou without his permission 😑

**Sugamama** 💕: Then why did you bathe with my sweet innocent baby, HUH? EXPLAIN TO ME! 💢

**Godzilla** 💙: Shouyou already told you, his mom didn't want us to take up all the hot water so we bathed together. Fucking chill... 😬

**Sugamama** 💕: EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!? 

**Godzilla 💙 and Aobajohsai logged off.**

**Sugamama** 💕: I'm not done with you yet! All of you! 🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Sugamama** 💕 **logged off.**

**Everyone who's still on the GC logged off.**


	5. What happens in Tokyo, stays in Tokyo. PS. New people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, I was kinda busy..
> 
> Right side is chatting
> 
> Left side is when people will do a lyric pranks
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy the Story! Love Yapride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Sunshineboi 😘
> 
> Kenma - KenKat ❤
> 
> Oikawa - GrandSetter 💙
> 
> Atsumu - Sumu#7 🖤
> 
> Kuroo - OyaNeko ❤
> 
> Bokuto - OwlHoot 🤍
> 
> Osamu - Samu#11 🖤
> 
> Akaashi - PrettyAka 🤍
> 
> Kita - PrettyFox 🖤
> 
> Kunimi - Mini 💙
> 
> Suga - Sugamama 💕
> 
> Daichi - Dadchi 💕
> 
> Sakusa - AceOmi 💛
> 
> Kageyama - MilkYama
> 
> Asahi - Jesus
> 
> Tsukishima - Tsukki
> 
> Yamaguchi - Gucci ✨
> 
> Suna - Rin#10 🖤
> 
> Aran - FoxAce 🖤
> 
> Komori - Momo 🌸
> 
> Ushijima - Miracle Toshi 💜
> 
> Aone - WhiteBear 🤍
> 
> Yaku - LiberoNeko ❤
> 
> Iwaizumi - Godzilla 💙
> 
> Matukawa - Matsun 💙
> 
> Hanamaki - Makki 💙
> 
> Hoshiumi - Hoshi 🤍
> 
> Hirugami - Seagull 🤍
> 
> Kyotani - Maddog 💙
> 
> Kindaichi - Kichi 💙
> 
> Semi - SemiSemi 💜
> 
> Shirbu - Shiki 💜
> 
> Goshiki - Tomu 💜
> 
> Koganegawa - Koga 💚
> 
> Daisho - Snake#1 💚
> 
> Kuguri - Nao 💚
> 
> Hiroo - Hoko 💚
> 
> Futakuchi - Futa 💚
> 
> Omimi - TallFox 🖤
> 
> Ginjima - Gin#5 🖤
> 
> Akagi - LiberoFox 🖤
> 
> Nobuyuki - Nobu ❤
> 
> Fukunaga - Shoga ❤
> 
> Shibayama - NekoShiba ❤
> 
> Yamamoto - Nekoace
> 
> Yahaba - Creampuff 💙
> 
> Sakunami - Saku 💚
> 
> Washio - Toku 🤍
> 
> Konoha - Kono 🤍
> 
> Komi - Koku 🤍
> 
> Tendou - Gesu Tori 💜
> 
> Kawanishi - Kawa 💜
> 
> Yamagata - Yamaya 💜
> 
> Inuoka - Nuka ❤
> 
> Noya - Shittychild#1
> 
> Tanaka - Shittychild#2

**Sun (Or Monday since it's the next day but early in the morning). 2 am**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : GUYS.   
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : GUYS   
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : GUYS   
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : GUYS  
  


**Everyone** (Except Hinata, Kiyoko, and Yachi) **logged on.**  
  
  
  


**Everyone** : WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: Noya and Tanaka, we have school in the fucking morning! What the fuck do you want?!?!?!? 💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢  
  
  


**Everyone** : ^^^^ 💢💢💢💢💢  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Me and Ryu wants to know what the city boys do to our boy, Shouyou for a whole week.  
  
  


**Ennoshita** : The fuck? Seriously? 2 in the fucking morning? If you wanted to know, why don't you asked Hinata yourself at practice instead of waking everyone else up in the fucking morning? We have a life, you know and we like to fucking graduate instead of failing?!?!? 💢  
  
  


**Everyone** (About graduating and doesn't want to fail): ^^^^  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : We tried to wake up Hinata but he didn't answer...  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: You seriously tried to WAKE UP MY BABY in the fucking MORNING? 100 laps after practice today. 💢  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: _*sigh*_ If the Tokyo boys tell us what they did with Hinata for a whole week, can you go back to fucking sleep? Also Tokyo boys, you better not have touched my baby crow! If you did, Suga will go mama mode on your asses.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: ^   
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: Shou-chan told me all about it! ( •̀ ω •́ )✧  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Shouyou did? And since when do you call Shouyou; Shou-chan?   
  
  


**Tsukki** : I sadly once agree with him...  
  
  


**MilkYama** : ^  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Oi, what do you mean sadly once?! 😤  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: When Shou-chan got home yesterday since it's technically a Monday today, he invited me over for a sleepover. And don't worry, Sugamama. Shou-chan's phone is off so he doesn't hear the notifications and wake up.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: Thank god, he didn't wake up from an idiot wanting to hear all of these simps doing pervert things to my baby. Since Hinata is not on. Do tell me what you did to MY baby! HE better still be a VIRGIN! 😑🔪  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : Rude! 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**KenKat** ❤: Chill. Shouyou and I usually spend playing video games that I show and teach him, then Nekoma invited Itachiyama, Fukurodani, Kamomedai, and sadly Nohebi's over for a practice match because Shouyou asked our coach and he agreed. Shouyou stayed at my place for 2 days, then stayed at Akaashi for 2 days, then at Hoshiumi's, then Sakusa's, and lastly at Kuguri's.   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: What did each of you sneaky little fuckers do to Hinata 🔪  
  
  


**Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, Aobajohsai, and Karasuno** (Except Yamaguchi): ^^  
  
  
  


**KenKat** ❤: Like I said, we played video games. _*sighs*_ He made me food because he wanted to, we obviously slept in the same bed like we always do. Kuroo and the other Nekoma's crashed my place for a day though because I kicked them out the next day accept Yaku-san, Yuki, and Shouhei 😑   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: How dare you make my baby make you food!?!?! He's not a housewife! 💢  
  
  


**KenKat** ❤: _*sighs*_ 🙄🙄🙄🙄  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍: Me and the other Fukurodani's showed Shouyou our school after he stayed at Kozume's place. We had an festival that day and my class had a Neko's Maid Cafe, so the girls in my class begged Shouyou to join because they needed more maids so Shouyou became an adorable maid... 😍  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: You could've said no! Also how dare you! Hinata must of been scared and embarrassed! My poor baby! 😭🤧   
  
  
  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍 **send a picture** :

  
  
  
**Everyone saved the picture** (Except Tanaka and Noya).   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: OI 💢💢  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍: After the festival was done, Shouyou went over to my place. Bokuto-san and the others crashed my place but the next day I kicked them out because I couldn't deal with the chaotic people. Shouyou and I went on a date, we shopped around, we went to see what Tokyo tower was like, and we went to dinner then went back to my place.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: My baby! 😭🤧  
  
  


**Hoshi** 🤍: After Shouyou stayed at Akaashi's place, I took Shouyou to my school and showed him around as well when school was over and then we went to practice and introduced Shouyou to my team even if I didn't want to but he gave me the puppy dog eyes. We had practice. Some of my teammates crashed my place as well, which I wasn't happy either but I didn't want to make Shouyou sad so I let them but I kicked them out the next day and I took Shouyou on a date.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: I would've kicked your ass if you did make my baby sad. 🔪  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: You still would kick their asses even if they didn't make Hinata sad....  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: Daichi, shush..!   
  
  


**AceOmi** 💛: I wanted to take Shouyou back to my place after he stayed at Hosiumi's place but Motoya told Shouyou; he wanted to show Shouyou around Itachiyama and our team 😑  
  
  


**Momo** 🌸: (╹ڡ╹ )  
  
  


**AceOmi** 💛: After practice my captain and Motoya wanted to come over and crashed my place, I told them no but Shouyou gave me the puppy dog eyes. I said yes but I told them to take a shower before coming over to my place because you know what germs they carry..   
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Um wouldn't Shouyou have germs as-  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: MY BABY DOES NOT HAVE GERMS! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME HE DOES! NISHINOYA , 100 LAPS TOMORROW AFTER PRACTICE!   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: ^  
  
  


**Everyone else** (About the germs part): ^^^  
  
  


**AceOmi** 💛: How dare you...Shouyou is literally a sunshine, he doesn't have germs. 😒 but anyway, they crashed my place but the next day I kicked them out, and we stayed in because Shouyou knew how I feel about crowds. So we did a little karaoke, watched a movie, I tried to help make lunch but Shouyou kicked me out because I burnt the rice then later Shouyou wanted to see baby pictures of me I wanted to say no but he gave me the puppy dog eyes...again, so I showed him then he made dinner for us since I suck making food.....  
  
  


**Sumu#7** 🖤: HAHAHAHAHA, how can you burnt the rice?!   
  
  


**AceOmi** 💛: Shut up, you're not exactly picture perfect Sangwoo! 😒  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : Sangwoo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 😂😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


**Everyone** (Except Kita and some of his teammates, Daisuga, Kenma, Akaashi, Yamaguchi, and Ushijima): ^^^^ 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


**Sumu#7** 🖤: How rude of you, Omi-kun! 😭  
  
  


**Nao** 💚: I took Shouyou-kun to Nohebi's school and showed him around then we went to practice because we always practice on a Saturday. Afterwards, we went to a carnival with the team. Shouyou had fun and then I took him back to my place, no the team didn't come over because my mom doesn't like having a lot of people coming over and might break things. We played video games, watched anime, then we ate dinner. And don't worry, Shouyou-kun didn't make dinner, Sugawara-san. My mom did.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: Since Hinata stayed with you pervert cats, owls, seagulls, snakes, and weasels. Did Hinata bathe with anyone of you......? 😑🔪  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍 **, KenKat** ❤ **, AceOmi** 💛 **, Nao** 💚 **and Hoshi** 🤍: ............maybe  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: MAYBE? THERE'S A YES OR A NO! WHICH ONE IS IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 💢💢  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍 **, KenKat** ❤ **, AceOmi** 💛 **, Nao** 💚 **and Hoshi** 🤍: Ugh fine, yes. Also his ass is plumb 😳😳😳😳  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍 **, AceOmi** 💛 **, Nao** 💚 **and Hoshi** 🤍: Also we slept with Shouyou in the same bed, just wanted you to know! ❤  
  
  


**Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, Aobajohsai, and Karasuno** (Except Yachi, Kiyoko, Tanaka, Noya, and Yamaguchi while Asahi was praying):🔪😡🔪😡🔪😡🔪  
  
  
  


**Jesus** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER 😱😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


**MilkYama** : Boke Hinata Boke...... 😡  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Hinata, you're a dumbass 😓🙄😒  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: This is so cute! 😍😍  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: MY BABY! 😭🤧😱 HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BABY WITH YOUR DISGUSTING PERVERT HANDS! THE NEXT TIME I SEE ALL OF YOU, IMMA KILL YOU ALL! 💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪💢 Also, Yamaguchi?!?! YOU SHIP EVERYONE WITH HINATA?!?!?!  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: ^^^^^^^  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: Yep! I joined Kiyoko-san's GC with the other girls and see who dates Shou-chan! ❤  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: Yamaguchi?!?!?! Not you too! 😭😱😭😱😭😱  
  
  


**Kiyoko logged on.**  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 I ship it! Thank you everyone for all the juicy details! But it's almost 3 am, please go to sleep.   
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : YES KIYOKO! 😍😍😍  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : YES KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍  
  
  


**Kiyoko logged off.**  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : I LOVE HOW SHE IGNORES ME! 😍😍😍  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : IT FEELS SO GOOD! 😍😍😍  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Simps 🙄  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: You're one to talk, Tsukki. You simp for Shou-chan as well! I think it's cute! ❤   
  
  


**Tsukki** : .........  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: ALRIGHT, we got to know what Hinata did with the Tokyo boys even if most of us doesn't like it BUT we need to GO to FUCKING sleep! It's pretty much 3 am!   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: MY INNOCENT BABY! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Everyone logged off.** (while Suga dreams of killing everyone who simps over Hinata and protected Hinata from those pervert crows, cats, owls, seagulls, eagles, snakes, foxes, and weasels.)

**Mon. 7:30 pm**

**Karasuno** (Except Kiyoko, and Yachi) **logged on.**  
  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**  
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**  
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**  
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**  
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**  
  
  


**Sakusa and Komori logged on.**  
  
  


**Hoshiumi and Hirugami logged on.**  
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello everyone! How are you? also why do I so many notifications? ('･ω･')?

**Sugamama** 💕: It's nothing! Right guys? 🙂

**Everyone** : Hai...

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Okay! Also thank you Kenma, Keiji-san, Korai-san, Kiyoomi-san and Nao-chan for letting stay over your place while I was in Tokyo! (✿◕‿◕✿)

**Dadchi** 💕: First name bases, huh....

**Sugamama** 💕: WHAT! 😱😱😱😱

**KenKat** ❤: You're welcome, Shouyou. You are also welcome to come to my house anytime! 💖

**PrettyAka** 🤍: You're welcome, Shouyou. It was fun to spend time with you. Hopefully we can do it again. 💗

**Hoshi** 🤍: No problem, Shouyou! Can't wait to see you again! 😍

**AceOmi** 💛: You're welcome, Shouyou. It was nice to have you over, hope you can come again. My family loves to see you as well. 💕

**Nao** 💚: You're welcome, Shouyou-kun. Please come again. My mom loves you and want to see you again. I had fun. 💓

**Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, Aobajohsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Kamomedai, and Karasuno** : Family?!?!?!?!?!? 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: I'm glad that you had fun! Hopefully I can come see you guys again! Kiyoomi-san, you're family is so nice! I'm glad I got to meet them! Nao-chan, you're mom is so nice! Also her cooking is good! (❤'艸｀❤)

**AceOmi** 💛: My family was glad to meet you too. 

**Nao** 💚: I'll tell my mom that. She'll be happy to hear that from you. She heard that you're a good cook and was wondering the next time you come, we can try your cooking.. 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: I'll be gladly to cook for you and your mom! ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ Also I have more people to add! （*＾-＾*）

**Tsukki** : The fuck? There's already too many annoying, shitty poeple here anyway... 

**Sugamama** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI! THAT'S WASN'T VERY NICE! ALSO RESPECT YOUR UPPERCLASSMEN AND THE PEOPLE WHO'S THE SAME AGE AS YOU!

**Rin#10** 🖤: If your annoyed why don't you leave the GC. It's one click button away, twig. 🙄

**Tsukki** : I wished I could, but 'mom' would be angry for making her favorite child sad for me leaving 😒 also don't call me a twig, lazy shit 🙄

**Dadchi** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI 💢

**Sugamama** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI 🔪

**Rin#10** 🖤: Like you're one to talk, brat... 😒

**Tsukki** : Who beat your ass in Nationals, huh? ME, bitch. 😑

**Dadchi** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI, APOLOGIZE TO SUNA RIGHT NOW! 

**Tsukki** : .....tsk......

**Gucci** ✨: Tsukki that's not nice! Shou-chan would be sad for you being mean to others. 🙁

**Tsukki** : ..........

**Sunshineboi** 😘 **added Tsukasa and two other to Volleyball Players.**

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Tsukki, that was a mean to say to Suna-san, apologize to him please. 😞

**Tsukki** : ....sorry....

**Rin#10** 🖤: I'm sorry, what was that?

**Tsukki** : ...tsk.. I'm already apologized. I'm not going to do it again... 🙄

**Rin#10** 🖤: tsk 😒

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Now that's done! Hello Tsukasa-san, Kazu-kun, and Hakuba-san! Welcome to the GC I made! ❤

**Tsukasa** : Hello Shouyou-kun! Thank you for adding me! 🥰

**Bessho** : Hello Shou-kun 🥰

**Hakuba** : Hello Shouyou! 😍

**Shittychild#1** : Ooooh more people 👀

**Shittychild#2** : More simps for Hinata 😏

**Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA! TANAKA! ISTG, YOU'RE DEAD TOMORROW! 🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Sunshineboi** 😘changed **Tsukasa's** username to **Kasa** 💛

**Sunshineboi** 😘 changed **Bessho's** username to **Kazu** 🤍

**Sunshineboi** 😘changed **Hakuba's** username to **GoGo** 🤍

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Sadly I have to go, mom is calling me for dinner and I have to study homework then go to bed! Talk to you guys later! Bye! ❤

**Sunshineboi 😘 logged off.**

**Kasa** 💛: Shouyou-kun is so adorable 😍

**Kazu** 🤍: Shou-kun will be mine..

**GoGo** 🤍: Shouyou is mine...

**Everyone** (Except Yamaguchi, Noya, Tanaka, Asahi, and Ennoshita): 🔪😡🔪😡🔪😡

**Dadchi** 💕: Great...more people thirsty over our little baby crow... 😑

**Sugamama** 💕: BACK THE FUCK OFF OF MY BABY! HE'S NOT ANYONE'S! HE'S GOING TO SINGLE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**KenKat** ❤: I'm pretty sure Shouyou wants a big family. Hearing that his 'mom' saying that he didn't want his 'baby' to get married for the rest of his life is going to crush his heart.... 😑

**Sugamama** 💕: ................

**Kiyoko logged on.**

**Kiyoko** : We have more people? Yes! We have to add them to Hinata's harem! (*✧×✧*)

**Shittychild#1** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍

**Shittychild#2** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍😍

**Gucci** ✨: I already got it covered, Kiyoko-san! ^_~

**Kiyoko** : Thank you, Yamaguchi! 🥰

**Sugamama** 💕: 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Sugamama 💕logged off.**

**Dadchi** 💕: _*sighs*_ Goodbye everyone...

**Dadchi 💕 logged off.**

**Everyone logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New people -
> 
> Tsukasa - Kasa 💛
> 
> Bessho - Kazu 🤍
> 
> Hakuba - GoGo 🤍


	6. Natsu...?! And an Angry Shouyou?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry, I haven't been updating this story... I was really busy and have been really tired. This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones. Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! 
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata - Sunshineboi 😘
> 
> Kenma - KenKat ❤
> 
> Oikawa - GrandSetter 💙
> 
> Atsumu - Sumu#7 🖤
> 
> Kuroo - OyaNeko ❤
> 
> Bokuto - OwlHoot 🤍
> 
> Osamu - Samu#11 🖤
> 
> Akaashi - PrettyAka 🤍
> 
> Kita - PrettyFox 🖤
> 
> Kunimi - Mini 💙
> 
> Suga - Sugamama 💕
> 
> Daichi - Dadchi 💕
> 
> Sakusa - AceOmi 💛
> 
> Kageyama - MilkYama
> 
> Asahi - Jesus
> 
> Tsukishima - Tsukki
> 
> Yamaguchi - Gucci ✨
> 
> Suna - Rin#10 🖤
> 
> Aran - FoxAce 🖤
> 
> Komori - Momo 🌸
> 
> Ushijima - Miracle Toshi 💜
> 
> Aone - WhiteBear 🤍
> 
> Yaku - LiberoNeko ❤
> 
> Iwaizumi - Godzilla 💙
> 
> Matukawa - Matsun 💙
> 
> Hanamaki - Makki 💙
> 
> Hoshiumi - Hoshi 🤍
> 
> Hirugami - Seagull 🤍
> 
> Kyotani - Maddog 💙
> 
> Kindaichi - Kichi 💙
> 
> Semi - SemiSemi 💜
> 
> Shirbu - Shiki 💜
> 
> Goshiki - Tomu 💜
> 
> Koganegawa - Koga 💚
> 
> Daisho - Snake#1 💚
> 
> Kuguri - Nao 💚
> 
> Hiroo - Hoko 💚
> 
> Futakuchi - Futa 💚
> 
> Omimi - TallFox 🖤
> 
> Ginjima - Gin#5 🖤
> 
> Akagi - LiberoFox 🖤
> 
> Nobuyuki - Nobu ❤
> 
> Fukunaga - Shoga ❤
> 
> Shibayama - NekoShiba ❤
> 
> Yamamoto - Nekoace
> 
> Yahaba - Creampuff 💙
> 
> Sakunami - Saku 💚
> 
> Washio - Toku 🤍
> 
> Konoha - Kono 🤍
> 
> Komi - Koku 🤍
> 
> Tendou - Gesu Tori 💜
> 
> Kawanishi - Kawa 💜
> 
> Yamagata - Yamaya 💜
> 
> Inuoka - Nuka ❤
> 
> Noya - Shittychild#1
> 
> Tanaka - Shittychild#2
> 
> Tsukasa - Kasa 💛
> 
> Bessho - Kazu 🤍
> 
> Hakuba - GoGo 🤍

**Thur. 5:30 pm**

**Sunshineboi 😘 logged on.**

**Karasuno logged on.**

**Nekoma logged on.**

**Aobajohsai logged on.**

**Shiratorizawa logged on.**

**Fukurodani logged on.**

**Inarizaki logged on.**

**Itachyiama logged on.**

**Kamomedai logged on.**

**Nohebi logged on.**

**Sunshineboi 😘** : Helo 🤗

**KenKat** ❤: Hello Shouyou!

**PrettyAka** 🤍: Hello Shouyou

**PrettyFox** 🖤: Hello Shouyou-kun

**Shittychild#1** : SHOUYOU! 

**Godzilla** 💙: Hello Shouyou 

**Sugamama** 💕: Hello, my baby! 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello, Ken-nii ❤

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello, Haj-nii 🥰

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello, Aka-nii 😍

**Shittychild#1** : Ken-nii? Didn't know Shouyou was into that 😏

**Shittychild#2** : Is there something you're not telling us, 'Ken-nii?' 😉

**Shittychild#1** : Haj-nii? Aka-nii? What kind of kinky stuff are you in, Shouyou 😏

**Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA! TANAKA! SHUT UP! 🔪🔪🔪

**KenKat** ❤: Wait...Natsu?

**Godzilla** 💙: Natsu, why do you have Shouyou's phone? 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Shou-nii is making dinner, while Tada-nii is helping and mama is at work. Also what's kinky?

**AceOmi** 💛: Hello, Natsu. 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello Omi-nii! 💖

**Shittychild#1** : Wait, who the fuck is Natsu? 🤔

**Hoshi** 🤍: It's Shouyou's little sister, also don't swear in front of a child! 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello Kora-nii! ❤

**Hoshi** 🤍: Hello Natsu.

**Sugamama** 💕: WHAT?!!?! TANAKA! NISHINOYA! YOU'RE RUNNING A 100 LAPS TOMORROW! 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: What's fuck?

**Shittychild#2** : Well it's se-

**KenKat** ❤: Not.

**PrettyAka** 🤍: One.

**AceOmi** 💛: Word. 

**Godzilla** 💙: Nishinoya. Tanaka. 🔪

**Shittychild#1** : It's sex, Natsu.

**Sugamama** 💕: NISHINOYA! WHAT THE HECK! DON'T TELL INAPPROPRIATE THINGS TO A CHILD! 😡

**Dadchi** 💕: How old are you, Natsu? 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: I'm 6 years old! Also what's sex? 

**LiberoNeko** ❤: I swear to god, if you say one more inappropriate word to Natsu, Tanaka and Nishinoya. You're about to feel the wrath of Shouyou's. And let me tell you, it ain't pretty. 🔪

**OyaNeko** ❤: ^

**OwlHoot** 🤍: ^^

**The rest of Tokyo boys** : ^^^

**Shittychild#2** : Please, Hinata is a scaredy cat. There's no mean bone in his body. Natsu, sex is when two people-

**Dadchi** 💕: TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! THAT'S VERY RUDE OF WHAT YOU SAID! Hinata may have a angry side that we don't know! 😡

**Sunshineboi** 😘: wsanidjsdfodisidfinnds

**Everyone** : ????

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Hello, this is Yamaguchi. Have anyone dealt with an angry Shou-chan? 😰

**KenKat** ❤: Yes..

**Tokyo boys** : ^^

**Lev** : Me and Taketora-san dealt the wrath of Hinata's because I made Natsu cry and Taketora-san laughed at me. 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Is it worse than his intimated face? 

**PrettyAka** 🤍: Yes..

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Then RIP, Tanaka-san, Nishinoya-san. 😬

**Shittychild#1** : What? We're not dead? 

**Sunshineboi** 😘: You are going to be soon..

**Shittychild#2:** I'm sorry but a short little 5'.4" is going kill me, lol 🤣

**KenKat** ❤: Don't think you should be laughing, Tanaka. Shouyou getting angry is worse than Suga's mama mode.

**Shittychild#1** : .....Doubt that.....

**PrettyAka** 🤍: Then why did you hesitate? 

**AceOmi** 💛: Because they're scared little shits who can take a no for an answer.

**Shittychild#2** : OI

**Shittychild#1** : ^

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Welp, I'm giving the phone back to Shou-chan. Word of advice, don't pissed off Shou-chan more than he already is.. 

**Jesus** : I'm going to pray and help this doesn't turn into a bloody war... 🙏

**Sunshineboi** 😘: .........

**Shittychild#2** : Hinata doesn't look like he's pissed. Yaku-san, I think you're talking c-

**Sunshineboi** 😘: WHICH OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS TOLD MY FUCKING 6 YEARS OLD SISTER ABOUT FUCK AND SEX? CONFESS RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!?!?!? 🙃🔪

**Shittychild#1** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Shittychild#2** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**KenKat** ❤: 😍😍😍😍😍

**PrettyAka** 🤍: 😍😍😍😍😍

**AceOmi** 💛: 😍😍😍😍😍

**Hoshi** 🤍: 😍😍😍😍😍

**Lev** : 😰😰😰😰😰

**Sugamama** 💕: 😱😭🥰😍

**Dadchi** 💕: ^

**Everyone else** : 👁 👄 👁

**Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2 logged off.**

**Sugamama 💕 added Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2 back on.**

**Shittychild#1** : Sugamama, why?!?! 😭😭😭😭

**Shittychild#2** : ^

**Sunshineboi** 😘: IF NOBODY DOESN'T CONFESS THIS SECOND, I WILL SPIKE A FUCKING VOLLEYBALL DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU'LL FEEL IT FOR A WEEK! 💢

**Ennoshita** : Tanaka.

**Tsukki** : Noya-san

**Sugamama** 💕: My two shitty children

**Dadchi** 💕: ^

**PrettyFox** 🖤: The two pervert crows....

**Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2 logged off.**

**Sunshineboi** 😘 **added Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2 back on and banned them for logging off.**

**Sunshineboi** 😘: TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! NISHINOYA YUU! BE READY FOR TOMORROW BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKING ASSES SO HARD THAT YOU CAN'T GET UP ANYTIME SOON! 

**Shittychild#1** : Excuse me?!?!?!? Just who you talking to? I am your sempai! Also I am older then you too! 😡

**Shittychild#2** : ^

**Sunshineboi** 😘: OOOOH. YOU'RE A YEAR OLDER THEN ME. BIG FUCKING DEAL. ALSO YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING, BITCH! IF YOU'RE 'OLDER' THEN ME, WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO ACT LIKE ONE?! 🙃

**Jesus** : HOLY WATER! Apparently I didn't pray harder enough.. 😱😱😱😱

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Asahi-san, praying for them isn't going to save their asses. (✿◡‿◡)

**Jesus** : I'm going to regret asking this but why?

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Why, you asked? Because I'm going to kick their asses so hard, the only thing they're going to feel is FUCKING pain! 😊

**Shittychild#1 and Shittychild#2** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Jesus** : 😰😰😰😰😰😰😰😰

**Everyone** : 👁👄👁/😍😍😍/😱😭🥰

**Sunshineboi** 😘: Be ready tomorrow, TANAKA, NISHINOYA. 😊🔪

**Sunshineboi 😘 and Gucci ✨ logged off.**

**Shittychild#1** : You're going to save us, right Sugamama? Dadchi? 😰

**Shittychild#2** : ^

**Sugamama** 💕: Nope. You deserved this. 😘

**Dadchi** 💕: Agreed. 😑

**KenKat** ❤: Kageyama, video tape this and send it to us after Shouyou calms down. 

**MilkYama** : Sure...?

**PrettyAka** 🤍: Word of advice, when Shouyou kicks their asses. Don't laugh or snicker or anything. He'll do the same to you as well. That's what happened to Yamamoto. He laughed at Lev for getting punished and got the same punishment that Lev got. 

**AceOmi** 💛: Also after Shouyou's done with his punishment he's giving those two germs, he'll forget that it ever happened. 

**Ennoshita** : That's kinda scary, never get on Hinata's bad side especially when it involves his sister..... 😬😬😬

**Everyone** : ^


	7. Part 2 of Shouyou mad?! Crossover. Wap?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry, I haven't been updating this story... I have been really busy and have been really tired. This chapter is a little longer the other ones.
> 
> ⚠ WARNING ⚠ - LOT OF CUSSING and A little bit of UNDERAGE. (Don't READ if you don't LIKE it). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. Yapride. 
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

  
  
  
**Sat. 2pm.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Karasuno logged on.**  
  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : Me and Ryu have survived Shouyou's w-wrath... 😰😰  
  
  


**Kiyoko send a video of Hinata giving Tanka and Noya their punishment.**  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍😍  
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**  
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**  
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**  
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**  
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**  
  
  


**Itachyiama logged on.**  
  
  


**Kamomedai logged on.**  
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**  
  
  
  
  


**KenKat** ❤ **, PrettyAka** 🤍 **, and the rest of the Tokyo boys who simps Hinata saved the video.**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Ugh, Hinata let you idiots off easy. 😞  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : Let us off easy?!?!?! We FELT LIKE WE GOT HIT BY A FUCKING TRAIN 🤕  
  
  


**KenKat** ❤: Saltbean is right, Shouyou did let you guys off easy.   
  
  


**Tsukki** : SALTBEAN?! IM-  
  
  


**MilkYama** : I was surprised that Tsukishima didn't go off like he usual does. 🙂  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: Tsukki was busy simping over Shou-chan giving Noya-san and Tanaka-san their punishment. 🤗  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Shut up Yamaguchi..  
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: Gomen Tsukki! 😅  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: That's my child! 🤧🤧🤧🤧  
  
  


**Ennoshita** : Kinoshita and Nartia was pretty scared of Hinata being angry af, ngl.   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: While Asahi was being a little baby and praying in the corner as he was pretty much crying... 🙄  
  
  


**Jesus** : Hinata was scary, okay?!?!?! Scarier than Suga 😰😱😰😱😰😱  
  
  


**PrettyAka** 🤍: Never mess with Shouyou, especially when it involves with Natsu.   
  
  


**Shittychild#1** : I thought we were going to die! 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Shittychild#2** : ^ 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Tsukki** : Good.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: TSUKISHIMA KEI  
  
  


**Samu#11** 🖤: Speaking of Shouyou-kun, where is he? He's usually the one to say hi first.   
  
  


**Sumu#7** 🖤: Shouyou-kun! 😭❤😭❤  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: OH MY GOD! WHAT IF HE GOT KIDNAPPED?!?!?!   
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: Calm down, Suga...  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! WHICH OF YOU DISGUSTING MOTHERFUCKING PERVERTS DO TO MY BABY! HE BETTER NOT LOOSE HIS VIRGINITY! HE BETTER WALKING WELL AND NOT LIMPING! 💢🙃🔪😡  
  
  


**Jesus** : I'll be praying for you guys...   
  
  


**Gucci** ✨: Shou-chan told me that he had something to do today.   
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: So he's not kidnapped 🥺🥺🥺  
  
  


**Yachi** : I'm sure he's hanging out with his sister. 😅  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meanwhile.........**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Private Chat**

**(Not a lyric prank...yet)**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Hinata-kun..  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Yes Kiyoko-sempai?   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Would you like to prank the Volleyball GC?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : A prank? What type?  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : A lyric prank  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Um, I would love to but I can't.

I'm going to hangout with someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Oh? Who is it?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : It's someone I met awhile ago. We met each other while

I was on vacation with my family one time, then after that.

We texted and sometimes meet up 2 times, a couple of weeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Someone you're dating? 🤩  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Haha, nope. He's already have someone else,

I think so. Do you want me to add him?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Yes, please.   
  
  


**Sunshine added ?????**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**????** : Shou-chan, what is this and why did you added me? I'm literally about to meet up with you..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Um, my sempai Kiyoko-san wanted to know who you are..   
  
  
  
  
  


**?????** : Oh.... 😮  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**????** : Hello, Kiyoko-san. My name is Midoriya Izuku! 🤗  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : *Gasp* I think Momo told me about you and your harem!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Oh you know Momo? That's cool! Also harem?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Nevermind.. I was wondering if you, Midoriya-kun and Hinata-kun lyric prank Hinata's GC, he made. Also add your group, Midoriya-kun.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : I'm fine with it, if Shou-chan is.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : I'm down. What song do

you wanna do, Kiyoko-sempai?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Wap by Cardi B.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Isn't that a little inappropriate? 😶  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : I agree, Kiyoko-sempai....  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : You actually know what Wap means?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : My gay grandparents listens to a lot of bad

Dirty songs when I come over to spend the week. 😅  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Girls do love dirty songs...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Actually, my grandparents are two men.

One of them actually gave birth to my mom.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Mr Hinata-san gave birth to your mom? 😲  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Yeah...the reason why is, grandpa Sora doesn't have boy parts down there.

He has a p-pussy.. And apparently it was passed down to me as well.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Oh. You and your grandpa have a pussy instead of a dick.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : I also have a pussy as well.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Does anyone know except me?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : Kita-san, Kenma, Tada-chan, Keiji-san, Kiyoomi-san, Hajime-san, and Korai-san.

I put on shorts when I bathed with Nao-chan. I was nervous of him finding out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Kai-san, Kacchan, Shouto-kun, and Hitoshi-kun..  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Well, you don't have to do the lyric prank if you're uncomfortable..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : No..I actually want to see everyone's reactions, ngl 👉👈  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Me too 👉👈  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Okay! I'll tell the girls about the prank.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshine** : I'll tell Tada-chan as well. He'll love to see the reactions of their faces..   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Okay!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Back to the Volleyball Players GC.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **logged on.**  
  
  


**Sugamama** 💕: My baby!!!!!! Are you alright? Where are you? You're not hurt? Nobody have harassed you? Or touched you? Or-  
  
  


**Dadchi** 💕: Calm down, Suga....  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **added Midoriya Izuku to the GC.**  
  
  


**Sunshineboi** 😘 **changed everyone's usernames to their actually names so Izuku doesn't get confused who's who.**  
  
  


**Tsukshima** : Great, more people... 😑  
  
  


**Suga** : Shut up, Tsukishima! Be nice! Hinata, my baby. Tell mama why did you added someone who we don't know?   
  
  


**Izuku added Chisaki Kai and 13 others.**   
  
  


**Kiyoko added the 11 fujoshi girls.**  
  
  


**Daichi** : What the fuck? There's already too many people here. Why did you add more? Also who's this Midoriya person?   
  
  


**Suga** : Daichi, language! They're children here!   
  
  


**Kai** : Izuku, no offense but why did you add me to a dirty GC...  
  
  


**Atsumu** : Oh my god, Omi Omi is that you but from a different universe?! 😱  
  
  


**Sakusa** : What the fuck? I am not related to this person. Who knows how many germs they carry.   
  
  


**Kai** : Fuck you, bitch! I'm germ-free. 💢🖕🏻  
  
  


**Bakugou** : We all know your a clean freak, Chisaki 🙄  
  
  


**Kai** : Well, it's the 'die die die' for me 😒  
  
  


**Bakugou** : The fuck did you say, bastard! 🤬  
  
  


**Kai** : Can't you read? Oh wait, you can't 🙄  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Pfft  
  
  


**Shinsou** : Pfft  
  
  


**Bakugou** : I can read, bitch! 🤬🤬🤬  
  
  


**Izuku** : Calm down, Kacchan! Also Kai-san, please be nice. We don't want to tick off the wrong people. Especially when It's Shou-chan's friends. 😞  
  
  


**Kai** : .....Sorry, Izuku....  
  
  


**Bakugou** : .....Sorry, Deku.....  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Hello, Everyone! Izu-chan and I will like to say something! Also please be nice to Izu-chan's friends, guys! Kiyoko-sempai and Izu-chan, are you ready?   
  
  


**Suga** : Ready? For what?  
  
  


**Kenma** : Anything for you, Shouyou 🥰  
  
  


**Kita** : ^  
  
  


**Akaashi** : ^^  
  
  


**Iwaizumi** : ^^^  
  
  


**Hinata's Simps** : ^^^  
  
  


**Hinata's parents** : ^^^  
  
  


**Noya and Tanaka** : ^^^^  
  
  


**Kai** : Izuku, if you wanted to say something. You can text me privately.   
  
  


**Bakugou** : Bitch! Deku is not yours, you old pervert!   
  
  


**Todoroki** : He's only a couple years older than us, Bakugou....But I do agree, Izu doesn't belong to you, Chisaki-san...   
  
  


**Shinsou** : ^   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Whores in this house  
  
  


**Mina** : There's some whores in this house  
  
  
  
  
  


**Daichi** : The fuck?!  
  
  


**Bakugou** : What are you on about, Raccoon eyes?!?!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : There's some whores in this house  
  
  


**Jirou** : There's some whores in this house (Hold up)   
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : YACHI?!?!? 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


**Kaminari** : Jirou?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : I said certified freak 😉 seven days a week 👅  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata's simps** : 😳😳😳😳😳  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : HINATA?!?!?! WHICH MOTHERFUCKERS TOLD MY BABY SOME WORDS?!?!? CONFESS UP BEFORE I SPIKE A FUCKING VOLLEYBALL DOWN YOUR THROATS! 🤬🤬🤬🤬  
  
  


**Daichi** : Calm the fuck down, Suga...  
  
  


**Suga** : I'm sorry, did you just back sass talk me?! 🙃🔪  
  
  


**Hinata's simps** : ...........  
  
  


**Izuku's simps** (Except Kai, he doesn't get scared..well only to Izuku if he gets really angry): ............  
  
  


**The Fujoshi girls, MHA boys, and Haikyuu boys** : ............  
  
  


**Noya** : And I oop- 🤭  
  
  


**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Wet ass pussy, make that

Pullout game weak (Ah) 👅   
  
  
  
  
  


**Todoroki** : I-Izu? 😳😳😳  
  
  


**Bakugou** : ....Fuck.....  
  
  


**Lida** : Bakugou Katsuki, LANGUAGE!  
  
  
  
  
  


**Momo** : Yeah  
  
  


**Mai** : Yeah  
  
  


**Asui** : Yeah  
  
  


**Yukie** : Yeah  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kageyama** : What's with the fucking 'Yeahs?'   
  
  


**Daichi** : Kageyama, LANGUAGE!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Yeah, you fuckin' with

Some wet ass pussy 😳  
  
  
  
  
  


**Noya** : 👀  
  
  


**Tanaka** : 👀  
  
  


**Suga** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Bring a bucket and mop

For this wet ass pussy 😉  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Lida** : Midoriya Izuku, this is inappropiate. Please stop this now! 🤚✋👋  
  
  


**Shinsou** : Izuku 😳😳  
  
  


**Kirishima** : This is entertaining 🍿  
  
  


**Noya** : ^^ 🍿🍿  
  
  


**Tanaka** : ^^^ 🍿🍿🍿  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Give me everything you got

For this wet ass pussy 🙈  
  
  


**Izuku** : Beat it up, Daddy, catch a charge 🥵  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : What time and place? 😉  
  
  


**Bakugou** : Fuck off! He's not yours!   
  
  


**Todoroki** : ^  
  
  


**Shinsou** : ^^  
  
  


**Kai** : Yet 😏  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Extra large and extra hard 🥵  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Noya** : Damn, Shoyuou likes them hard and large 🤭  
  
  


**Suga** : SHUT UP, NISHINOYA! MY BABY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING 😡😭  
  
  


**Ushijima** : People always said I'm packing...  
  
  


**Iwaizumi** : ^  
  
  


**Kita** : Oh, I'll give it to you hard 😉  
  
  


**Daichi** : EXCUSE ME?!?!?!?!? 🔪  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Put this pussy right in your face 🙈

Swipe your nose like a credit card 💳  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : Well, I do that anyways...   
  
  


**Bakugou** : Bastard! Touching a minor! 🤬🤬🤬  
  
  


**Suga** : Minor?! 😱 How old is this guy anyway????????  
  
  


**Kai** : 22 years old.  
  
  


**Daichi** : Wait, how old is Midoriya?   
  
  


**Todoroki** : Izu is 16 years old.   
  
  


**Asahi** : 6 years apart?!?! 😱😱😱😱  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Hop on top, I wanna ride 😳

I do a kegal while its inside 😚   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : My baby! 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Kenma** : I'll let you ride 😳  
  
  


**Akaashi** : Me too 😘  
  
  


**Daichi** : OI 💢💢  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Spit in my mouth  
  
  


**Uraraka** : Look in my eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukishima** : Yams?!?!? ∑( 口 ||  
  
  


**Suga** : Yamaguchi?!?!?! 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : This pussy is wet

Come take a dive 🙈  
  
  


**Kai** : Oh I will.. 😋  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Chisaki-san, please kindly fuck off 🔪  
  
  


**Ojiro** : Did  
  
  


**Sero** : Todoroki  
  
  


**Kaminari** : Just  
  
  


**Shoji** : Swore?  
  
  


**Hagakure** : 😱  
  
  


**Lida** : Todoroki Shouto, language!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Tie me up like I'm surprised 😉  
  
  
  
  
  


**Matsukawa** : Oh, what time and place? 😏  
  
  


**Hanamaki** : ^ 😏  
  
  


**Tanaka** : Didn't know Hinata is into BD-  
  
  


**Daichi** : TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE, SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH! ALSO MATSUKAWA AND HANAMAKI, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY CROW! 🤬   
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Let's roleplay, I'll wear a disguise 😉  
  
  
  
  
  


**Uraraka posted a pic of Izuku in a sexy bunny outfit.**  
  
  
  


**Kai and three others saved the pic.**  
  
  


**Shinsou** : Sexy 😍  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Next time, will you wear a maid outfit? 😳  
  
  


**Kai** : That ass though 😋  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou and Izuku** : I want you to park that big Mack

Truck right in this little garage 🥵  
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : HINATA SHOUYOU! 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Lida** : MIDORIYA IZUKU! 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


**Kai** : Baby boy, you're making daddy this close to pouncing on you. Maybe I shouldn't let you go out today. 😏  
  
  


**Bakugou** : First of all, he's not your baby boy! Second of all, don't even dare touch him, you pedo! And third of all, he doesn't need you as his sugar daddy! 💢💢💢💢  
  
  


**Todoroki** : I can be your sugar daddy, Izu ❤  
  
  


**Kuroo** : I can be your sugar daddy, Hinata 😉  
  
  


**Yaku** : Back the fuck off, Kuroo 💢  
  
  


**Bokuto** : I'm rich! I can give you everything! 🥺  
  
  


**Akaashi** : Most of us are rich, Bokuto-san...  
  
  


**Suna** : Except Karasuno 😂  
  
  


**Tsukishima** : Fuck off! Some of us are rich 💢  
  
  


**Daichi** : TSUKI-  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Make it cream  
  
  


**Izuku** : Make me scream  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Out in public  
  
  


**Izuku** : Make a scene  
  
  


**Kaori** : I don't cook  
  
  


**Aoyama** : I don't clean  
  
  


**Shouyou and Izuku** : But let me tell you

I got this ring ( Ayy, ayy)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : Oh, I will make you scream 😉  
  
  


**Oikawa** : I can make you cream 👉👈  
  
  


**Suna** : Shouyou-kun doesn't want a door making him cream, It'll be me.   
  
  


**Osamu** : Suna ya bastard, It's going to be me. 🖕🏻  
  
  


**Atsumu** : Don't forget me, ya bastard Samu!  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Only I can make Izu scream..  
  
  


**Bakugou** , Bastards! It's going to be me who's making Deku scream!   
  
  


**Shinsou** : Bitch, it will be me..  
  
  


**Mina** : Damn, I'm loving this Midori-chan and Hina-chan harem drama 😂😍  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Same girl same 😍😍😍  
  
  


**The rest of the Fujoshi girls** : ^^^^  
  
  


**Suga** : NOBODY IS TOUCHING MY BABY! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


**Lida** : How dare you guys treat Midoriya like he's some toy!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Gobble me, swallow me 😳

Drip down the side of me (Yuh) 👅  
  
  


**Izuku** : Quick, jump out 'fore

I let you get inside of me (Yuh) 😳  
  
  


**Shouyou** : I tell him where I put it, never tell

Him where I'm 'bout to be (Yuh) 🙈   
  
  


**Izuku** : I run down on him 'fore I have a

Yakuza running me (Pow pow pow) 😉  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : First of all, HINATA SHOUYOU! WHY ARE YOU SAYING SUCH DIRTY WORDS! And second of all, Did I fail as a parent?!?!?   
  
  


**Kageyama** : Who's a Yakuza?

**Bakugou** : Chisaki. He's the leader of Shie Hassaikai...  
  
  


**Haikyuu** : .......................  
  
  
  
  
  


**Miyanoshita** : Talk your shit  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Bit your lip (Yuh)   
  
  


**Izuku** : Ask for a car while you ride that dick 😉  
  
  


**Shouyou** (While you ride that dick) 😏  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : I can get you a car  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Me too  
  
  


**Bakugou** : Shut up! He doesn't want your dirty money! 🤬  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hagakure** : You really ain't never gotta

fuck him for a thing (Yuh)  
  
  


**Izuku** : He already made his mind up

'fore he came (Ayy, Ah) 👅  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Now get your boots and your coat for

This wet ass pussy (Ah, ah) 😘   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER! WHY IS THIS CHAT NEVER HOLY! 😭😭😭  
  
  


**Bakugou** : SHUT UP, jesus wannabe 🖕🏻  
  
  


**Asahi** : 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : He bought a phone, just for

Pictures of this wet ass pussy 😳  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : (Click, click, click)

**Kai** : I mean, you're not wrong 😉  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Pay my tuition just to kiss me

On this wet ass pussy 💋  
  
  


**Mina** : (Mwah, mwah, mwah)  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : I told you I would pay for your tuition but you said no...  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Izu, I can pay your tuition for you. 🥺  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Now make it rain if you wanna see

Some wet ass pussy (Yuh, yuh) 💸💰💴💵  
  
  
  
  
  


**Noya** : I didn't know Shouyou is a stripper if he needs money, you know 😏  
  
  


**Tanaka** : ^ 😉  
  
  


**Suga** : NISHINOYA, TANAKA! ISTG I'MMA BEAT YOUR DISGUSTING ASSES TOMORROW! 🙃🔪  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Look, I need a hard hitter

Need a deep stroker 🥵  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sakusa** : Come to my place, I'll show you how a deep stroker I am. 😋  
  
  


**Daichi** : Excuse me?!?!?! You wanna die?!?!?! 🔪  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : Need a Henny drinker, need a weed smoker  
  
  


**Jirou** : Not a garter snake, I need a king cobra  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : With a hook in it, hope it lean over.   
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : What's happening to my innocent children?! 😭😭😭😭  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : He got some money. Then that's where

I'm headed. Pussy A1 just like his credit. 👅  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : That's right, come to daddy 😋  
  
  


**Bakugou** : FUCK OFF, OVERBITCH! He's not your sugar baby and will never be! 💢  
  
  


**Shinsou** : And he's not yours, Bakugou...  
  
  


**Todoroki** : ^  
  
  
  
  
  


**Momo** : He's got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it.  
  
  


**Shouyou** : I let him taste it 😳 now he diabetic 👅   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Daichi** : YOU DID WHAT?!?! WHO TOUCHED MY BABY CROW! 🤬🔪  
  
  


**Noya** : And I opp- 🤭  
  
  


**Tanaka** : Daichi-san going into daddy mode 😜  
  
  


**Suga** : NISHINOYA, TANAKA! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS! 🤬🤬🤬  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp 🤤  
  
  


**Shouyou** : I wanna gag, I wanna choke 🥵  
  
  


**Izuku and Shouyou** : I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing

That swing in the back of my throat 😍👅  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata and Midoriya's simps** : 🤤😋😏😉🥵😳  
  
  


**Suga** : OH MY GOD, I THINK I'M GOING TO FAINT 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


**Lida** : MIDORIYA IZUKU, THIS IS REALLY INAPPROPIATE! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP THIS MADDNESS!   
  
  


**Bakugou** : STFU, FOUR EYES! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU SAY! 🖕🏻  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Pretty much everyone except Asahi, Suga, and Daichi** : ^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mai** : My head game is fire  
  
  


**Asui** : Punani Dasani  
  
  


**Shouyou** : It's goin' in dry and

Comin' out soggy 🥴  
  
  


**Izuku** : I ride on that thing like the

Cops is behind me (Yuh, yuh) 😳  
  
  


**Miyanoshita** : I spit on his mic and now he tryna sign me, woo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga died from fainting because his favorite child keeps saying bad dirty words.**  
  
  


**Daichi tried to bring Suga back alive.**  
  
  


**Lida fainted from all the dirty things Midioriya is saying.**   
  
  


**Asahi is praying and probably trying to find a priest for Hinata and Midoriya.**  
  
  


**Haikyuu boys and MHA boys who doesn't simp for Hinata and Midoriya is just loving the simps and parents reactions.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Your honor, I'm a freak bitch.

Handcuffs, leashes 🙈   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi send a pic of Hinata tied up that made him look sexy.**

  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata's simps saved the pic.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Uraraka** : Switch my wig  
  
  


**Kaori** : Make him feel like he cheating  
  
  


**Izuku** : Put him on his knees, give him

Somethin' to believe in 😉   
  
  


**Hagakure** : Never lost a fight, but I'm lookin' for a beatin'  
  
  


**Yukie** : In the food chain, I'm the one that eat ya  
  
  


**Shouyou** : If he ate my ass

He's a bottom-feeder 😳  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Suga** : NOBODY IS EATING MY BABY'S ASS! 🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


**Daichi** : ^ 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Big D stand for big demeanor 😏   
  
  


**Shouyou** : I could make ya bust before I ever meet ya 😉  
  
  


**Izuku** : If it don't hang, then he can't bang 😞  
  
  


**Shouyou** : You can't hurt my feelings, but I like pain 🙈  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tsukshima** : That's a lie. You feel sad or mad that I always hurt your feelings by calling you short 🙄  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Or when I call you boke or dumbass which is all the time.. 😒  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : That's not nice of you Tsukki and Kageyama 😶  
  
  


**Tsukishima** : Shut up, Yamaguchi..  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Gomen Tsukki! 😅  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : If he fucked me and asked "Whose is it?" 😳  
  
  


**Shouyou** : When I ride the dick, I'mma spell my name (Ah) 😋  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : It's going to be me 😉  
  
  


**Todoroki** : No me! 🔪  
  
  


**Shinshou** : ^  
  
  


**Bakugou** : ^^  
  
  


**Suga** : YOU ARE NOT RIDING ANYBODY'S DICK, HINATA SHOUYOU! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG! 😱😭😱😭  
  
  


**Iwaizumi** : You can ride me anytime, Shouyou 😳  
  
  


**Ushijima** : Or me 😳

**Semi** : ^  
  
  


**Shirabu** : ^^  
  
  


**Goshiki** : ^^^  
  
  


**Kyotani** : ^^^^  
  
  


**The rest of Hinata's simps** : ^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Aoyama** : Yeah  
  
  
  


**Mako** : Yeah  
  
  
  


**Momo** : Yeah  
  
  


**Hagakure** : Yeah  
  
  
  
  
  


**Bakugou** : The fuck, you're just repeating the words over and over again 🙄  
  
  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Yeah, you fuckin' with

Some wet ass pussy 😳  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Bring a bucket and mop

For this wet ass pussy 😉  
  
  
  


**Izuku** : Give me everything you got

For this wet ass pussy 🙈  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kai** : You know I will. 😏 Izuku, you're being punished for making me hard 😋  
  
  


**Todoroki** : I won't let you lay your disgusting hands on my Izu 🤬  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Now from the top, make it drop  
  
  


**Shouyou** : That's some wet ass pussy 😳  
  
  


**Mina** : Now get a bucket and a mop   
  
  


**Izuku** : That's some wet ass pussy 🙈  
  
  


**Asahi** : When is this going to end? 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Noya** : Apparently never lol 🍿😂🍿😂🍿😂  
  
  


**Tanaka** : ^ 😂🍿😂🍿😂🍿😂  
  
  


**Yachi** : I'm talkin' wap, wap, wap   
  
  


**Shouyou** : That's some wet ass pussy 🙈  
  
  


**Jirou** : Macaroni in a pot  
  
  


**Izuku** : That's some wet ass pussy 😳   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : You guys just got pranked 😘  
  
  


**Everyone except Hinata, Midoriya, Yamaguchi, and all the Fujoshi girls** : WHAT?!?!  
  
  


**Suga** : So that means Hinata doesn't means any of those words to you perverts! Ha, in your faces, bitch! 🤡🤡🤡🤡🤡  
  
  


**Hinata's simps** : 🖕🏻🖕🏻🖕🏻  
  
  


**Yachi** : The song was called Wap by Cardi B.  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : It was my idea to prank you guys. 😉  
  
  


**Kai** : I don't know if I should be sad or mad that I got pranked by my Izuku... 😞  
  
  


**Izuku** : If it makes you happy, after I put Eri-chan to bed. We can spend time together since I've been busy with school. ❤  
  
  


**Kai** : Really?   
  
  


**Izuku** : Yup, I'll be back around 5:00 pm.   
  
  


**Kai** : Okay, I'll pick you up..   
  
  


**Bakugou** : OI?! Are you seriously going to hang out with this evil bastard, deku?!?!?! 🤬  
  
  


**Izuku** : Yes, I am Kacchan. Kai-san isn't bad. Yes, he's a Yakuza but he doesn't hurt innocent children and women.. 🙁  
  
  


**Todoroki** : Can we hangout tomorrow, Izu? 🥺  
  
  


**Izuku** : Sure, Shouto-kun! ❤  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Izu-chan, we should go. I'm already here with Natsu.   
  
  


**Izuku** : Okay! Eri-chan, Kota-chan, and I will be there in a few minutes!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou and Izuku logged off.**  
  
  


**Suga kicked Midoriya and 25 others out of the GC.**  
  
  


**Everyone logged out..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bakugou a little nicer to Midoriya. Chisaki is nicer to Eri. Midoriya is quirkless. What Chisaki said in the chapter wasn't actually true. He was just messing around.


	8. It's the _ for me. Angry Shouyou...again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been 4 days since I've updated. Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (YaYa) Yapride2.
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

**Fri. 2:30 am.**   
  


**Noya** : GUYS.   
  
  


**Tanaka** : GUYS.   
  
  


**Noya** : GUYS.   
  
  


**Tanaka** : GUYS.   
  
  


**Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Everyone (** Except Hinata **) logged on**  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Suna** : The fuck do you want, idiots! People are sleeping here.... 💢  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : It's probably something stupid.....  
  
  


 **Kenma** : If its about Shouyou, I'm listening. If its not, bye bitch....  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : ^  
  
  


 **Kita** : ^^  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : ^^^  
  
  


 **Osamu** : ^^^^  
  
  


 **Everyone else** : ^^^^^  
  
  


 **Noya** : Well....  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : We thought of a game...  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : 2:30 in the morning?!?! We literally have school in 4 & half hours.... 😒  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : They literally have no brain cells. Of course they're going to do it in the fucking morning... 🙄  
  
  


 **Daichi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI  
  
  


 **Noya** : Rude!  
  
  


 **Suga** : You know what's else is rude...WAKING UP 2:30 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING just for a STUPID GAME! 🤬🔪  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : What's this stupid game so we can get this over with and go back to sleep.... 😑  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Noya-san and me found this game on Twitter and thought we can do it on our GC.  
  
  


 **Kunimi** : What's the stupid game? I would like to go to bed soon....  
  
  


 **Noya** : It's the _ for me game. It's a roasting game.   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : I don't think this is a good idea. Shou-chan didn't make this chat for being mean to people.   
  
  


**Suga** : I agree.. GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Boooooo, it's just a game. Also Hinata isn't here. What is he going to do?  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Kick your puny asses..   
  
  


**Kita** : Make you run 250 laps for making this stupid game...   
  
  


**Iwaizumi** : Make you do something embarrassing because of this stupid game...   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Doubt that  
  
  


 **Noya** : I'm sure Shouyou would understand this is just a game. 🤗  
  
  


 **Asahi** : I'm bringing the holy water, just in case something bad happens...   
  
  


**Tanaka** : So who wants to start?  
  
  


 **Semi** : We didn't agree to this game..   
  
  


**Noya** : But you also didn't disagree.   
  
  


**Everyone** : ............  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : It's the overprotective parents who won't let their baby crow date someone for me 🥰  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN 😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Noya** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Suga** : Ouch... It's the people who keeps simping over my baby son! 💢🔪  
  
  


 **Hinata's simps** : I have no shame....   
  
  


**Tsukishima** : It's the two brainless idiots who simps over a certain manager and gets ignored afterwards for me ✨  
  
  


 **Tanaka and Noya** : 👁👄👁 💧  
  
  


 **Daichi** : It's the two shitty pervert children who is trying to make Hinata do something nasty for me 🔪  
  
  


 **Noya and Tanaka** : OUCH   
  
  


**Ennoshita** : It's the truth though  
  
  


 **Noya** : Why is everyone attacking us?!? 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Noya** : Well. it's the being salty everyday for me   
  
  


**Kageyama** : Tsukishima  
  
  


 **Komori** : Kiyoomi  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Suna  
  
  


 **Tendou** : Shirabu  
  
  


 **Kindaichi** : Kunimi  
  
  


 **Kuroo** : Kenma  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Fuck you, King 😒  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : Like I said...Also stop calling me king!?!?!?!?!  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Die Kuroo  
  
  


 **Kuroo** : Mean 😞  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : Hope you slip and break your ankles, Tendou-san   
  
  


**Tendou** : Nope 😚  
  
  


 **Kunimi** : Kindaichi, die   
  
  


**Kindaichi** : Do you see what I have to live with 😥  
  
  


 **Suna** : It's the looking like Sangwoo for me 😎  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Fuck you, Suna!   
  
  


**Kuroo** : lol ArE yOu LoSt BaBy GiRl 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Bokuto** : Come to my basement, BaBy GiRl or BaBy BoY 🌚🌚  
  
  


 **Osamu** : Pfft 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Kita** : You shouldn't be laughing, Osamu...You literally share the same face. If you dyed your hair blonde and part your hair on the right, you'll be looking like Sangwoo as well...   
  
  


**Osamu** : ..........  
  
  


 **Akagi** : Pfft, he roasted you good lol  
  
  


 **Ginjima** : He didn't even have try to 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : 😂😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Osamu** : Alright you wanna go. It's the not going to nationals for me 😘  
  
  


 **Matsukawa** : Ouch....  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : Speaking of Nationals...Oikawa, you should have-  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm graduating soon anyways! 💢  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : _*Sigh*_  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Um, I think we should stop....  
  
  


 **Noya** : Noooooo, it's getting good! 🍿🍿🍿  
  
  


 **Kunimi** : It's the small Pikachu lightening bolt for me 👁👅👁  
  
  


 **Noya** : Rude! It's the being too tired and sleepy for volleyball for me ❤  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the wimping looking like jesus wannabe boyfriend for me 🤡  
  
  


 **Asahi** : I-  
  
  


**Asahi logged off.**   
  
  


**Noya** : Oh no you didn't, It's the having a salty attitude but loving dinosaurs for me 💋  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : Pfft, what are you a kid Tsukibitch? 😂😂  
  
  


 **Suna** : Didn't know under that cold attitude is just a guy who loves dinosaurs lol 😂😂  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the beating your asses at Nationals for me 🥱  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : Ooh, you beat us once time 🙄 let it go  
  
  


 **Suna** : ^  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : I'm just stating the facts, hunny. What, can't handle the truth? 😙  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Tsukki, that's mean..  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Shut up, Yamaguchi...  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : When can this thing be over with... 🤦🏻‍♂️  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : It's the being obsessives over Godzilla for me  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Oh no, you didn't. It's the being bald and having a scary face for me   
  
  


**Tanaka** : I'm not bald and my face isn't scary 😭  
  
  


 **Hanamaki** : It's the flatass for me 😘  
  
  


 **Kyotani** : Pfft Oikawa  
  
  


 **Semi** : Pfft Tendou  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : My ass is not flat!  
  
  


 **Tendou** : ^  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : Come to Shiratorizawa if-  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : SHUT UP! LET THIS GO ALREADY! IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Ugh, I died in my game because you keep blowing up my notifications 😑   
  
  


**Lev** : It's the playing too much games for me  
  
  


 **Kenma** : It's the wanting to be ace but sucks at everything for me   
  
  


**Lev** : 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Yaku** : Pfft   
  
  


**Noya** : I feel like Shouyou was included in this roast 😂😂  
  
  


 **Kenma** : I would never roast my Shouyou.   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Well, you kinda did. Hinata sucks at the basics and he does want to be the ace.. 😂😂  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Kuroo, get the van ready. It's time to go meet baldy and this messed up lightening bolt swine. I have a bat I would like them to meet   
  
  


**Tsukishima** : LMAO 😂😂😂😂  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Let me join, Kozume-san. I have a sharp knife I want to use 🤗  
  
  


 **Kita** : Let me join as well, I want to use an axe that I have stored in my barn...   
  
  


**Noya** : ...........  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : .............  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : It's almost 3 am though.....  
  
  


 **Suga** : I agree with Kozume-kun, Akaashi-kun, and Kita-san. I would like to join you guys as well 😚🔪  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : ^  
  
  


 **Osamu** : ^^  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : ^^^  
  
  


 **Noya** : W-Wait! Calm down, Tanaka and me was joking. 😅😅😅😅  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : You're just saying that because you want to save your asses 😒  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : Are we done with this game? Can we go back to sleep?  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Nope! You haven't gone yet Kageyama!   
  
  


**Kageyama** : I'm good.  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : What, are you scared king? 😏  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the fact that you think I give a shit for me 💋  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Alright, fine. It's on. It's the milk addiction for me ✨  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the tall bean ass looking for me 🤡  
  
  


 **Noya** : Damn, shits about to go down! Ryu, get the popcorn! 🍿  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : On it, bro! 🍿  
  
  


 **Daichi** : NISHINOYA YUU! TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO LAUGH AT THIS! 💢💢💢  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the 💕 abandonment issues 💕 for me  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the childhood trauma for me 💖  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the almost getting punched by Oikawa-san for me 💘  
  
  


 **Suga** : YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!?   
  
  


**Oikawa** : I SAID I WAS SORRY! 😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the lying older brother for me 😘  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the "Boke Hinata Boke" for me 💋  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the constantly telling your childhood/bestfriend to "shut the fuck up" and expecting him to come back to you in 2 seconds for me 😍  
  
  


 **Noya** : My bet is on Kageyama  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : My bet is on Tsukishima  
  
  


 **Suga** : WHAT THE FUCK! WE AREN'T PLACING BETS ON ANYONE! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : I think we should really stop this. Shou-chan would get angry. Trust me   
  
  


**Kita** : I agree with Yamaguchi-kun.   
  
  


**Suga** : ^  
  
  


 **Daichi** : ^^  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : It's the "I'm too scared to fuck up so I'd rather do everything alone" for me 🤡  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : It's the "I'm afraid of the friendship so I push everyone away because I don't want my feelings to get hurt" for me ❤  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : I-okay....It's the dead grandfather for me 😘  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : .........  
  
  


 **Everyone** : .......................  
  
  


 **Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI, THAT WAS VERY RUDE!   
  
  


**Daichi** : KAGEYAMA TOBIO! YOU STOP AS WELL!   
  
  


**Ennoshita** : Where's the nearest cliff, so I can go jump. 🙃  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Let me join as well 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Noya** : Oh shit!   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Damn!   
  
  


**Suga** : NISHINOYA, TANAKA! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!   
  
  


**Kageyama** : Okay...It's the thinking that acting-  
  
  


**Shouyou logged on.**   
  
  


**Everyone** : ...............  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : I tried to warn you guys but you didn't stop...  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Tadashi, can you go check on my little sister and see how she's doing while I deal with this...  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Okay, Shou-chan!   
  
  


**Yamaguchi logged off.**   
  
  


**Shouyou** : ................  
  
  


 **Noya** : S-Shouyou, how are you? Do you wanna join us?  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : So, Tadashi told me that you guys are playing it's the _ for me.....  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ....Yes.......  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : I'm guessing it was your idea, Nishinoya and Tanaka....?  
  
  


 **Noya** : Shit! We're in trouble 😱😱😱😱  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


**Shouyou scrolled up to see what happened.**   
  
  


**Shouyou** : ....................  
  
  


 **Noya** : Um, it was harmless game. Nobody got hurt...   
  
  


**Shouyou** : HARMLESS?! I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF IT WAS A GODDAMN GAME! SOMEONE COULD GET HURT BY THE THINGS PEOPLE COULD SAY! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMEONE CALLED YOU FLAT ASS, SANGWOO, NOT GOOD AT VOLLEYBALL, SALTY ATTITUDE, LAZY, ETC. HUH!?!?!  
  
  


 **Noya** : Hurtful-  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : THAT'S RIGHT! HURTFUL! LATER AFTER PRACTICE, TANAKA AND NISHINOYA, 100 LAPS AROUND THE FUCKING SCHOOL. CLEANING THE GYM FOR A WEEK. 100 LAPPING DRILLS. AND 100 SPIKINGS AS WELL. I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU'RE A LIBERO NISHINOYA! YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT! ALSO 10 FEET AWAY FROM KIYOKO-SEMPAI!   
  
  


**Tanaka** : B-But-  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Yaas, queen go off 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Yachi** : ^ 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : NO FUCKING BUTS! ALSO IT'S ALMOST 3:30 IN THE FUCKING MORNING! I ONLY HAD AN HOUR SLEEP, WHY YOU ASKED? BECAUSE I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF MY SIX YEARS OLD SISTER WHO HAS A FUCKING FEVER WHICH I'M STILL MAD THAT YOU TOLD HER FUCK AND SEX! ALSO TADASHI AND I HAVE TO BE UP AROUND 5:30 TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! SO GO TO FUCKING SLEEP! ALSO I WANT YOU TWO TO SEND EVERYONE AN APOLOGIZE MESSAGES AFTER YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR PUNISHMENT TODAY!   
  
  


**Noya and Tanaka** : Y-Yes Hinata-sama!   
  
  


**Shouyou** : Good!  
  
  


**Tanaka and Noya logged off.**   
  
  


**Shouyou** : Now, Kageyama and Tsukishima....  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : .............  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : ...............  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : I am very disappointed of you two. Bringing family into this stupid its the _ for me game was rude and stupid. I want you two to write an apologize letter to each other. I don't give a fuck if you don't want to. It was really disrespectful! Unless you want me to handcuff you two together for the whole day..   
  
  


**Kageyama** : No, writing a apologize letter is fine..right Tsukishima..?  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : I'm sorry, Hinata. I'll write an apologize letter to Ki....Kageyama.   
  
  


**Shouyou** : Good. Everyone else, I'm sorry for Nishinoya and Tanaka's behavior. I'll be writing an apologize letters to you guys on their behalf. Please don't take this game seriously. I'm sure nobody wanted to hurt your feelings. (✿◡‿◡)  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Okay, Shouyou! 💋  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : You don't have to write us an apologize letter, Shouyou 🥰  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Have a goodnight sleep, Shouyou-kun! 😘  
  
  


 **Kita** : Hope you and your sister feel well, Shouyou-kun ❤  
  
  


 **Shirabu** : We aren't hurt by what they said, so don't worry Shouyou-kun! 💖  
  
  


 **Everyone else** : ^^ 💕  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Thank you, guys but I still will be writing those apologize letters because you need some cheering up! I'll talk to you guys later. Please go to sleep everyone, that includes you Kenma. Hope you get a goodnight sleep. Goodbye! ❤  
  
  


**Shouyou logged off.**   
  
  


**Sakusa** : Fuck, angry Shouyou is hot 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Kita** : I agree, Sakusa-kun 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Kenma** : ^ 😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : ^^ 😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : ^^^ 😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : ^^^^ 😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Suga** : My baby....can talk shit though! 🤩🤩🤩  
  
  
  
 **Daichi** : SUGA NO  
  
  
  


**Everyone logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also please tell me in the comments if I should keep the MHA characters in the later future chapters! I really appreciate it!


	9. Shopping with the girls...Badass Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. I really couldn't think of a good (9) chapter. Sorry if sucks. Hope you enjoy though! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (YaYa) Yapride2.
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

**Mon. 7:00 pm**

**Karasuno (** Except Hinata **) logged on.**  
  
  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Hello. Does anyone know where Hinata-kun is?  
  
  
  


 **Noya** : KIYOKO! 😍😍😍😍😍   
  
  
  


**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍😍😍   
  
  
  


**Kageyama** : What did you need Hinata for, Kiyoko-san?  
  
  
  


 **Yachi** : Kiyoko-san, Yamaguchi-kun, and I was going shopping after practice with Hinata-kun.   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : ^   
  
  


**Suga** : WHAT IF HE GOT KIDNAPPED?!?!?!?!?  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Calm down, Suga.... 😅  
  
  


 **Suga** : @Everyone! GET YOUR ASSES ON!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  


**Itachyiama logged on.**   
  
  


**Kamomedai logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kenma** : Ugh, what do you want, I'm playing Animal Crossing....  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : I'm farming  
  
  


 **Kita** : ^  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : I'm cleaning..  
  
  


 **Osamu** : I'm eating  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : ^  
  
  


 **Suna** : I'm sleeping  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : I'm at the mall  
  
  


 **Aobajohsai** : ^  
  
  


 **Shiratorizawa** (Except Ushijima): ^^   
  
  


**Tsukasa** : Komori and I are at the café, studying. Tried to get Sakusa to come but he said no.   
  
  


**Hoshiumi** : My team and I are practicing.   
  
  


**Yaku** : Fukunaga, Shibayama, and I are at the store, getting some snacks for the team.   
  
  


**Akaashi** : Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san dragged me to something stupid...Thankfully, Kenma is with me..   
  
  


**Futakuchi** : My team and I went out to eat.   
  
  


**Suga** : I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE ALL DOING! ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS, WHO KIDNAPPED MY BABY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Shouyou isn't with his team?  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : No, he left when practice ended.   
  
  


**Kita** : Maybe he got sick of your overprotective asses 🙃  
  
  


 **Suna** : And I oop- 🤭😂🤭😂  
  
  


 **Osamu** : Pfft  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Lol  
  
  


 **Suga** : EXCUSE ME?!?!?!? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?!?!? 🤬  
  
  


 **Kita** : You're excused ✨  
  
  


 **Asahi** : Oh god, Suga is on his mama mode 😨😨😨😨😨  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Calm down, Suga....I'm sure Kita-san is kidding 😅  
  
  


 **Aran** : Tbh, Kita isn't the type to be kidding.....  
  
  


 **Suga** : ISTG, I WILL SPIKE A FUCKING VOLLEYBALL DOWN YOUR MOTHER-  
  
  


**Shouyou logged on.**   
  
  


**Suga** : ......................  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Hello, what's going on?  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Hinata-kun, where did you go? We were supposed to go shopping  
  
  


 **Yachi** : ^  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : ^^  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Oh, I had to go pick Natsu up. Do you mind if she comes with us?  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : No. Meet us at xxxx  
  
  


 **Noya** : Noooooooooooo, how come Shouyou and Yamaguchi gets to hangout with Kiyoko and we don't 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Cause Hinata and Yamaguchi doesn't simp unlike you two idiots. Also they're not annoying as hell..   
  
  


**Everyone** : ^^ ✨Facts✨  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Okay, see you Kiyoko-sempai, Yachi-san, and Tada-chan soon!   
  
  


**Shouyou logged off.**   
  
  


**Kiyoko, Yachi, and Yamaguchi logged off**   
  
  


**Noya** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Kita** : Well, now you know where Shouyou-kun is. I'm leaving.   
  
  


**Akaashi** : ^   
  
  


**Ushijima** : ^^  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : ^^^  
  
  


 **Kenma** : ^^^^  
  
  


 **Everyone else** : ^^^^  
  
  


 **Suga** : Are you seriously going to ignore the fact that you backtalk sass me a little earlier, **_Kita-san_**?!   
  
  


**Kita** : No, I remembered but I choose to ignore it and not get into this childish fight with you. I have more important things to do...   
  
  


**Kuroo** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH  
  
  


 **Bokuto** : BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN  
  
  


 **Akasshi** : Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san I suggest you to shut up before Suga goes and kick your asses....   
  
  


**Tsukishima** : Pfft  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : .......  
  
  


 **Asahi** : GOD IS GOOD, GOD IS GOOD, GOD IS GOOD 😱😱😱😱😱  
  
  


 **Suga** : EXCUSE-  
  
  


**Kita kicked Suga out the GC.**   
  
  


**Kita logged off.**   
  
  


**Everyone** : ...............................  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Suga is going to kill me.....  
  
  


 **Asahi** : I will be praying for you 🙏  
  
  


 **Ennoshita** : Don't think all the praying will help Daichi-san deal with an angry Suga-san, Asahi-san......  
  
  


**Daichi logged off.**   
  
  


**Everyone logged off..**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Mon (Same day). 9:30 pm**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou logged on.**   
  
  


**Karasuno** (Except Suga. He got kicked out lol) **logged on.**  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  


**Itachyiama logged on.**   
  
  


**Kamomedai logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Shouyou** : Hello! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Hello, Shouyou 🥰  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Hello Kenma! 💕  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Hello Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Hello Keiji-san! 💕  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Hello Shouyou 💗  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : Hello Hajime-san! 💕  
  
  


 **Kita** : How was shopping with the girls and Yamaguchi-kun, Shouyou-kun? 💞  
  
  


 **Shouyou** : It-  
  
  


 **Noya** : SHOUYOU! HOW WAS SHOPPING WITH KIYOKO? DID SHE TRY ON ANY CLOTHES? DID YOU TAKE PICTURES?   
  
  


**Tanaka** : NOBODY HIT ON OUR GODDESS, RIGHT? WHAT DID YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT? WAS IT ABOUT US?   
  
  


**Shirabu** : I doubt Shizmu-san talked about you annoying simps. She pretty much ignores you 24/7.   
  
  


**Ennoshita** : If you two weren't being annoying pervert little shitty simps, maybe Kiyoko-san will actually noticed you..   
  
  


**Tsukishima** : I doubt that will actually happened. I'm pretty sure Kiyoko-san will still ignore them since one of them looks like a buddha and one of them looks like a small child, Ennoshita-san.  
  
  


 **Daichi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI!   
  
  


**Tendou** : Pfft  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Lol  
  
  


 **Kuroo** : Got roasted  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : Maybe if you were pretty and awesome like us, Shizmu-chan would actually noticed you two, lol   
  
  


**Noya** : All of you are mean! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Shou-chan, I'm done with the shower. You can go take a bath now.   
  
  


**Shouyou** : Okay!   
  
  


**Shouyou** **logged off.**   
  
  


**Ennoshita** : You go to Hinata's house a lot, Yamaguchi..  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : ^  
  
  


 **Kenma** : You're not doing anything to Shouyou, are you Yamaguchi.....?  
  
  


 **Kita** : You don't have any feelings for him, do you Yamaguchi-kun.....?  
  
  


 **Hinata's simps** : ^   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : N-No! We're just friends! I have feelings for someone else! 😅  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : We should probably added Sugamama back....so who's going to do it...?  
  
  


 **Everyone** : ...................  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Asahi, I think you should do the honors.   
  
  


**Asahi** : Why me? You're dating Suga! 😣  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : I think it should be Kita-san since he did kick Sugamama out of the chat..  
  
  


 **Kita** : I think it should be Sawamura-kun since he's dating Sugawara-kun..   
  
  


**Everyone** : ^  
  
  


 **Daichi** : He's mad at me...  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : What happened?  
  
  


 **Noya** : KIYOKO! 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Daichi** : He's mad at me when I told him that he should calm down before he should be added to the GC 😓  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : I'll do it since I'm his second favorite child. 😅  
  
  


 **Kita** : I think we should add him tomorrow.. 😪  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Thank you, Yamaguchi  
  
  


**Yamaguchi added Suga to GC.**   
  
  


**Suga** : I'm back, fuckers! Kita-san, I'm not done talking to you! 🔪🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Kita** : Get over this childish arguement.. 🙄  
  
  


 **Inarizaki** : 👀🍵  
  
  


 **Karasuno** : 🍵👀  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Before this battle gets bloody. Hinata-kun, Yamaguchi-kun, Hitoka-chan, and I had a fun time.   
  
  


**Yachi** : We got cute clothes! Also bought makeup! 🥰  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Before we went home, we run into a little problem...   
  
  


**Suga** : PROBLEM?!?!??! ARE YOU OKAY??????? YOU DIDN'T GET HURT? OR TOUCHED PERVERTLY? IF YOU DID, I SWEAR TO GOD-  
  
  


 **Asahi** : Yes?  
  
  


 **Kita** : See what I'm talking about, overprotective much? 🙃  
  
  


 **Suga** : Listen here you mother-sly little shitty fox-fu-   
  
  


**Daichi** : Koushi!   
  
  


**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER.  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : We're fine, Hinata-kun saved us from the thugs before they put a hand on us.  
  
  


 **Yachi** : We got an video, wanna see it?  
  
  


 **Everyone** : YES!!!!!!  
  
  


**Yamaguchi send a video.**   
  
  


**Semi** : Damn 😍  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : My sunshine can kick ass 😍😍  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : Shouyou 😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Hinata's simps saved the video** : ^ 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
  
  


 **Noya** : Shouyou saved our Goddess! 🤧🤧🤧🤧  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧  
  
  


 **Suga** : My baby can kick ass 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩  
  
  


 **Daichi** : What happened?  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : As we walked out of the mall, we got surrounded with 3 guys who wanted to 'have a good time' but we shot them down but they didn't take 'no' for an answer.   
  
  


**Yachi** : Natsu-chan was with us when that happened while Hinata-kun was throwing something away. One of the guy tried to take Natsu-chan out of Kiyoko-san's hands..  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Before that happened, Shou-chan appeared behind the guy who touched Natsu and let me tell you, he was in his overprotective brother mode and beat the thugs for hitting on us and also touching his sister.   
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Not gonna lie, Hinata-kun is more of an Goddess than I am 🤩🤩🤩🤩  
  
  


 **Noya** : I can't believe Kiyoko simps over Shouyou 😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : ^ 😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : I've got to go. Shou-chan got out of the bath and we're gonna watch a movie before we go to bed! Goodbye and Night, everyone! 🤗  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Goodnight, Yamaguchi-kun. See you and Hinata-kun tomorrow! 😘  
  
  


 **Yachi** : ^ ❤  
  
  


**Yamaguchi logged off.**   
  
  


**Tanaka** : Can't believe Yamaguchi got a 'blow a kiss' emoji from Kiyoko-san! 😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


 **Noya** : I know, bro! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭  
  
  


**Kiyoko logged off.**   
  
  


**Everyone logged off.**


	10. Yamaguchi has a crush?!?! Sweetie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This Chapt. is all about Yamaguchi! Hope you enjoy though! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (YaYa) Yapride2.
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

  
  
  
**Wed. 7:30 pm.**

**Private message**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Spill the tea, Yamaguchi-kun🍵  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Hello to you too, Kiyoko-san...   
  


**Kiyoko** : Don't act stupid. Tell me now.   
  


**Yamaguchi** : I would if you tell me what you mean.  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Couple days ago. In the Main GC, you said

You had feelings for someone. I want the details 👀   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : ......... 

**Yamaguchi left the chat.**   
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Oh hell no!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko added Yamaguchi to the GC.**   
  
  
  


**Kiyoko added Yachi to the GC.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : Hello? What did you guys need?   
  


**Yamaguchi** : It's nothing, Yachi! 😶  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Stop stalling and tell us who you like! ✨  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : _*Gasp*_ YOU LIKE SOMEONE?!?!?!?! 🤩🤩  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Why? It's embarrassing! Also it's

One-sides anyways. He likes Shou-chan 😔   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : Is it Tsukishima-kun?  
  
  
  


 **Kiyoko** : Is it Terushima?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki is my childhood/best friend. 

It's like dating a brother, so no. He's not the one. 

Terushima-san is too crazy for me. he's kinda like

Nishinoya- san and Tanaka-san, mixed together. 

I don't think I could handle that....   
  
  


**Yachi** : True..   
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : If it's not Tsukishima or Terushima. Who is it?   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : If I tell you..... 

Promise me you won't tell anyone or

Try to set me up with him....   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : ....I promise....   
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : I make no promises 😚✨   
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : *Sigh* Ugh fine

It's......Kageyama. 🙈  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAGEYAMA-KUN? 😮😮😮😮😮  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : I actually ship that! 😍 I thought I shipped Hinata-kun

With him but Hinata-kun has too many simps ✨   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Yes, it's Kageyama but he likes Shou-chan. 

I don't want to make Kageyama date me just 

because I have feelings for him.... 🥺   
  
  
  


**Yachi** : Yamaguchi-kun, you're so adorable 🥺🤧   
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : We have to make this ship sail! 😍   
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Yachi-san, thank you 🙈

Kiyoko-san, No! 😱  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yachi** : You're welcome, Yamaguchi-kun but I have to agree 

With Kiyoko-san! It would be so cute if 

You and Kageyama-kun got together! 😍   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Kiyoko yes 😏  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko added Hinata.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Kiyoko-san, why did you

Added Shou-chan???? 😭😭😭  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Hello, what's going on? ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ？  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Hello Hinata-kun, do you know 

If Kageyama-kun likes anyone? 😏   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Kiyoko-san, No! 😱😭😱😭😱😭😱  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Hinata** : He does, and no it's not me. He and I went on a date 

One time to test it out if we had feelings for each other 

But apparently we didn't, so we stayed best friends! Why? 🤔   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Oh? He does 😏 mind telling us who he likes? 😉   
  
  


**Yachi** : Yes, spill the tea 🤩   
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : How about this, we get off

Our phones and study! 🤗   
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : No 😘   
  
  


**Yachi** : ^ ❤️  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Why?!?!?!?! 💔  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Hinata** : Why do you need to know who Kageyama likes? 

It's not really my place to tell who he likes. 

Also Tadashi, are you okay? 😖   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : Yamaguchi-kun is fine, he's lovesick 🥰 

Can you at least give us a hint on who he likes? 🥺  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Nope, not today!   
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi kicked out Hinata**

**Yamaguchi left the CG**   
  
  
  
  
  


**Kiyoko** : You're no fun, Yamaguchi-kun 😖🥺   
  
  
  


**Yachi** : It's okay, Kiyoko-san! We still have Hinata-kun and his 

Harem to fan over! Let's go talk to the other girls!   
  
  


**Kiyoko** : I guess you're right... 😔   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Meanwhile**

**Private message**   
  
  
  


**Hinata** : Tadashi, what was that back there? Why did you 

Kick me out? Are you okay? What's going on?  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : *Sigh* Kiyoko-san texted me about who I had a crush on. 

I told her it was Kageyama....

she added you to know who he likes because 

she wants to know so she can set me and him up. 😫  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata** : Tadashi.... 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : I don't know what to do, Shouyou. 

I don't want to ruin my friendship with Kageyama 

but I really really like him 😖😖😖😖😖  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Hinata** : I promised to not tell anyone especially you 

But Kageyama really likes you. I'm not lying to make 

You happy. It's true! The reason why I had a date 

With Kageyama was so he really knew if he had 

Feelings for you and he does! He's just afraid

To confess because he's not good at 

Showing his feelings. 🥺🥺🥺  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Shouyou! 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata** : Tadashi! 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : I don't know what to do..... 😖😖😖  
  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata** : Why don't you speak with Kageyama

Tomorrow and confess your feelings! I can 

Be with you, for moral support! 🤗   
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Really?! You don't have to 

You know 🥺🥺🥺🥺  
  
  
  
  


**Hinata** : Of course, I will be there with you! 

You've been there for me when I was down. 

I want to be there when you 

Confess to Kageyama! 🥰  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Thur. 8:30 pm.**

**Real Life.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi and Hinata are sitting in Hinata's room, by his bed, being lazy with snacks on his coffee table and homework spread out as well. Yamaguchi said "I don't know if I should do this, I'm nervous..."  
  
  


Hinata looked over to see Yamaguchi looking pale, phone in his shaking hands, "You are going do fine, Tadashi. Kageyama would be stupid to reject you. Tadashi, you're a cute, smart, kind, funny, lovely, and etc. Please don't freak out, it's going to be fine. If it makes you better, why don't you lyric prank Kags as a way to express your feelings!" he smiles.   
  
  


"What song should I do?" Yamaguchi asked.  
  
  


"You could do a Taylor Swift song, or Carly Rae Jepson. I'm thinking of a Love Story or Sweetie. What do you think?" Hinata asked.   
  
  


"I like both. Hmm...I think I'm going to do Sweetie. Hopefully it goes well." Yamaguchi gulps as he opened his messages between Kageyama and himself.   
  
  


"You're going to be fine!" Hinata smiles as he leans over to watch what happens...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Private Message**

Talk

_Lyric Pranking_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Hello Kageyama, how are you?  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Hi Yamaguchi, I'm doing

Fine. What about you?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Um good....  
  
  


**Kageyama** : What's wrong...?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Um nothing...I wanted to say something

Um, if that's fine with you..  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kageyama** : It's fine with me, I'm taking a break 

From studying. Yachi-san is helping me studying. 

She went to the bathroom. What do you want to say?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Um...  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Yamaguchi....?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We were both heading, different ways_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : What do you mean?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Both in a rush, trying to get away_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Rush? Get away?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _I ran into you-ou-ou_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Are you okay, Yamaguchi?

I'm at home, we didn't run into each other  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Like a crash of thunder._

_Out in the rain, waiting for the bus_   
  
  


**Kageyama** : It's not raining or thundering...?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We started talking about different stuff_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : ???  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _And it's true-ue-ue-ue._

_There's an eighth world wonder_   
  
  


**Kageyama** : True-ue-ue-ue?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _And from now on_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Um...  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Thank you?   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _I'm trying to tell you_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : What do you want to tell me?   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anything you want, boy._

_I can make it happen_   
  


**Kageyama** : Do you have powers? 🤔  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We could fall in love._

 _And I could be your sweetie_ 🙈  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Y-Yamaguchi....? 😳😳   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anytime a day, boy._

 _I'll be your distraction_ 😘  
  
  


**Kageyama** : D-Distraction...? 🙈  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We can make it happen._

 _I could be your sweetie_ ( _Sweetie. Yeah_ ) 🥰  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Sweetie（⊙ｏ⊙）  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _You're not as lonely as you think you are_  
  
  


**Kageyama** : You just said that earlier....  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _I'm trying to tell you._

 _Anything you want, boy. I can make it happen_ 😊  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Anything, huh..? 😏  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We could fall in love and_

 _I could be your sweetie_ ( _Sweetie, Yeah_ ) 😳  
  
  


**Kageyama** : D-Do you like me, Yamaguchi...? 🙈  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _A dinner date and a glass of wine_ 💋  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Um, wtf we're underage...  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _We stayed up late and lost track of time_ 🥱  
  
  


**Kageyama** : It's only 9 pm though...  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _When I'm with you-ou-ou._

 _I feel a different hunger_ 🥴  
  
  


**Kageyama** : 😳😳😳  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _You held my hand, and you didn't let go_ 🙈  
  
  
  
  
  


 **Kageyama** : Are you talking about when we got lost that one time? 

And I held you're hand because you were scared...? 🤨  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamagchi** : _I'm gonna kiss you now. I thought you should know_ 😳

_And it's true-ue-ue. There's an eighth world wonder_   
  
  


**Kageyama** : KISS.....? 👀  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _And from now on._

_You're not as lonely as you think you are_   
  
  


**Kageyama** : I'm confused...  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _I'm trying to tell you._ _Anything you want, boy._

_I can make it happen. We could fall in love_

_And I could be your sweetie_ ❤  
  
  


**Kageyama** : You're repeating yourself

Yamaguchi......  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anytime a day, boy. I'll be your distraction._

_We can make it happen. I could be your_

_Sweetie_ ( _Sweetie. Yeah_ ) 😘  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Are you alright?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _You're not as lonely as you think you are._

 _I'm trying to tell you._ _Anything you want, boy._

_I can make it happen. We could fall in love_

_And I could be your sweetie_ 😳  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Are you lyric pranking me

Yamaguchi.....? 🤨  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anything you want, boy. Anything you need._

 _Anything you want, boy. Anything you need_ 🥰  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Who is this? Is this Tanaka-san?

Or Nishinoya-san?  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anything you want, boy. I can make it happen._

 _We could fall in love, and I could be your sweetie_ 😳  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Are you drunk...?!?!?!  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anytime a day, boy. I'll be your distraction._

_We can make it happen. I could be your_

_Sweetie_ ( _Sweetie. Yeah_ ) 🙈  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Did you hit your head or something????  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _You're not as lonely as you think you are._

 _I'm trying to tell you._ _Anything you want, boy._

_I can make it happen. We could fall in love_

_And I could be your sweetie._ 💕  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _Anytime a day, boy. I'll be your distraction._

_We can make it happen. I could be your sweetie_

( _Sweetie. Yeah_ ) _You're not as lonely as you_

 _think you are. I'm trying to tell you._ 💞  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Yamaguchi, are you really okay?? Did

Saltyshima did something to you?!?!?!? ISTG-  
  
  
  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : _That all I wanna do is just be here for you._

 _And give you satisfaction. Sweetie_ ( _Sweetie. Yeah_ ) _._ ❤  
  
  


**Kageyama** : ......  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Um...Yes it was a lyric prank...I'm sorry 

The reason I did this was to confess to you through a lyric prank. 

It was Shou-chan's idea... I'm sorry if I made you unconformable 😣  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kageyama** : So y-you like m-me? 😳  
  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : Y-Yes, I d-do... 🙈  
  
  


**Kageyama** : That's great! I like you as well. 

Do you wanna go out this Saturday?   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : Y-Y-YES! I DO! 😳  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Great, I'll tell you tomorrow about 

Our plans as we walk home together ❤  
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : O-Okay! Goodnight, Kags! 💕  
  
  


**Kageyama** : Goodnight, Yams! 😘   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Real life**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, how did it go? Did Kags accepted your feelings?" Hinata asked as he walked out of his bathroom.   
  
  


Yamaguchi ran up to Hinata and started jumping up and down, "YES YES YES, HE DID! OH MY GOD, I'M SO EXCITED!"   
  
  


Hinata joined in the jumping and down excitement, "OH MY GOD! WHEN ARE YOU GOING OUT? I WANT TO KNOW ALL THE DEETS!"   
  
  


"We're going out this Saturday! He told me what our plans are going to be when he and I walk home together, tomorrow." Yamaguchi squeals.  
  
  


"Oh my god, that's so exciting! I'll walk home with Tsukki. So you can spend time together with Kags" Hinata smirks as he nudges Yamaguchi with his elbow.  
  
  


"Stop!" Yamaguchi covers his face with his hands to hide his blush, "We should go to bed, soon. We have to get up at 5:00" Hinata said as he turned off the lights.   
  
  


Yamaguchi and Hinata went to bed on Hinata's bed and fell asleep until the next day........


	11. New Relationship?! Hinata is a WHAT?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile. I had trouble thinking of a good chapter (11) lol 😅 Hope you enjoy though! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (YaYa) Yapride2.
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

**Sun. 1:30 am.**

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Everyone** (Except Hinata) **logged on.**

**Ennoshita** : The fuck do you want, idiots! People are sleeping here.... 💢

**Kita** : What do you morons want? We're trying to sleep. Don't you have better things to do than annoy us. 🙃

**Aran** : C-Calm down, Kita...I'm sure it's something important.

**Tsukishima** : Important? Pfft, I doubt that. They literally have no brain cells, Ojiro-san... 

**Daichi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI 💢

**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki that's not nice 😓

**Tsukishima** : Shut up, Yamaguchi

**Kageyama** : Stop being mean to Yamaguchi, Shittyshima 😡😡😡

**Yamaguchi** : it's fine, Kageyama 😅

**Tsukishima** : Didn't know you were protective of Yamaguchi. What are you, his boyfriend?

**Kageyama** : In matter of fact, yes. He's mine. Got a problem with that?

**Suga** : WHAT?!?!?! 😱😱😱😱

**Tsukishima** : WHAT?!

**Kiyoko** : YES 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Yachi** : OUR SHIP HAS SAIL 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Noya** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Yamaguchi** : Kags 🙈

**Kageyama** : Sorry, babe 🥺

**Tsukishima** : BABE?!?!?!? 

**Tanaka** : 🍵

**Noya** : 🍵

**Daichi** : TANKA AND NISHIYNOYA! STOP IT! 

**Suga** : SINCE WHEN DID THIS HAPPENED?!?!?! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Kageyama** : A month ago.. 😶

**Kiyoko** : A month ago? Yamaguchi-kun, how dare of you to keep a secret from us 🥺

**Yamaguchi** : Sorry, Kiyoko-san. We weren’t ready to tell anyone except Shou-chan 😖

**Kenma** : Congrats, Yamaguchi and Kageyama. 

**Akaashi** : ^

**Kita** : ^^

**Iwaizumi** : ^^^

**Everyone else** (Except Tsukishima and Suga): Congrats!! 

**Tsukishima** : A MONTH AGO?!?!? THE FUCK? WHY ARE YOU DATING THE FUCKING KING?!?! I'm fine with you dating a guy BUT THE KING THOUGH?!?!? 🤬

**Kageyama** : FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME, STOP CALLING ME KING! ALSO YOU'RE NOT HIS BIG BROTHER, SO YOU CAN'T TELL HIM WHO TO DATE!! (╬▔皿▔)╯🖕🏻

**Daichi** : LANGUAGE!

**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER!

**Suga** : Kageyama, I swear if you break my baby's heart. I would strangle you with my own hands and burry your body where no one can find your body... 😊🔪

**Kageyama** : Y-Yes mom 😨

**Yamaguchi** : Tsukki, stop being mean to Kags! 😤 He's really sweet! Also mama, please don't worry. Shou-chan already give him the 'break Tada-chan's heart, I will kill you slowly and painfully' talk 😅

**Suga** : Okay! 😘

**Suna** : Can we get back to what the baldly and Pikachu wanted to say. The sooner this ends, the sooner we can all go to FUCKING SLEEP! 🤬

**Ennoshita** : Agreed. 😪

**Shirabu** : ^

**Kita** : ^^

**Osamu** : ^^^

**Everyone else** : ^^^^

**Tanaka** : I'm not bald 😭😭😭😭

**Suna** : And I'm not lazy 🙄🙄🙄🙄

**Daichi** : Please tell us what you wanted to say. We have school in the morning. We would like to sleep. 😓

**Noya** : Sleep is for the weak 😚

**Kita** : Since Shouyou-kun isn't here. Are you telling us that Shouyou-kun is weak? 🙃🔪

**Tanaka** : N-N-No 😅

**Omimi** : Calm down, Kita... 😅

**Aran** : Yes, let's calm down. No violence 😓

**Noya** : ANYWAYS....What we wanted to say is... DID ANYONE KNOW THAT SHOUYOU IS TIKITOK FAMOUS??!?!?! 😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Yachi** : Most of us know he's Tiktok famous, Noya-san..

**Kiyoko** : He has 10 million followers on Instagram as well. 🤩

**Suga** : HINATA HAS A WHAT?!?! 😱😱😱😱😱

**Daichi** : Calm down, Suga

**Yamaguchi** : Most of his videos on Tiktok is makeup vids. 

**Kiyoko** : Can't believe he's more a makeup guru than most girls. 🤩

**Tanaka** : Hinata wears makeup? 🤔

**Noya** : Isn't that too..I don't know, girly? 🤷‍♂️

**Kita** : Shouyou-kun wearing makeup isn't girly. If you don't want your asses to be assless, I suggest you two shut the fuck up.... 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Hinata's simps** : ^ 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Tanaka** : .............................

**Noya** : 😱😱😱😱😱😱😱

**Yachi** : If I went somewhere formal, I need Hinata-kun to do my makeup 🤩

**Kiyoko** : Same 😍😍😍😍

**Yamaguchi** : Also the clothes he wears are so cute! 😍😍😍😍

**Suga** : My baby is so talented 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Kiyoko** : Hinata is ✨ QUEEN ✨

**Yachi** : That

**Yamaguci** : Is 

**Suga** On

**Kiyoko** : Periodt 💅

**Hinata's simps** : Agreed! 💋💅✨

**Noya** : So I saw one of the vids. Didn't know Shouyou cross dress.. 😳

**Suga** : He does? SEND US THE VID! 🤩

**Tanaka send the video** \- Song ( _Girls in the hood - beginning_ ) **by Meghan Thee Stallion.**

**Atsumu** : 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Kenma** : Shouyou 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Iwaizumi** : (❤ ω ❤) ❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Kita** : ✨Queen✨

**Aone** : 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Suna** : Damn! 🥵😍🥵😍🥵😍🥵😍🥵

**Hinata's simps** : 🤤😍❤🥵

**Kiyoko** : Yaaaaaaaas queen, you're a bad bitch. Those leather pants though 🤩🤩🤩

**Yachi** : And that crop top 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Suga** : And the makeup he did 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Yamaguchi** : Those heels though 💋

**Noya send the video** \- Song ( _Wap - talk your shit part_ ) **by Cardi B.**

**Ennoshita** : Damn, he can dance

**Suga** : MY BABY 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Daichi** : I- 🤦🏻‍♂️

**Oikawa** : That ass 🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Tendou** : ^ 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Matsukawa** : I have been blessed 😍🙏😍🙏😍🙏

**Hanamaki** : Same bro same 😍🤩😍🤩😍🤩😍🤩

**Bokuto** : He has more cake than I do. 😍😍😍😍

**Goshiki** : S-Shouyou-kun 😳😳😳😳

**Semi** : Yaaaas Shouyou-kun 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Shirabu** : Goooooo Queen 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Kuroo** : Goddamn 🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵🥵

**Sakusa** : That's my baby! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Suga** : EXCUSE ME?! HE'S NOT YOURS! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Kita** : And he's not yours 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Inarizaki** : 👀🍵

**Suga** : YOU THINK I LET MY BABY DATE YOU, KITA-SAN? 🔪🔪🔪 I THINK THE FUCK NOT, YOU TRICK ASS BIT-

**Daichi** : KOUSHI! ∑( 口 ||

**Noya** : Ooh, Yamaguchi I didn't know you could dance as well with Shouyou. 

**Yamaguchi** : W-What d-do you mean....?

**Tanaka** : Don't act so innocent 😏

**Noya send the video** \- Song ( _Thick - beginning_ ) **by djchose.**

**Yamaguchi** : ........That's not me 😶

**Suga** : Yamaguchi, my baby. Why didn't you tell us you can dance? 🥺😭

**Kageyama** : 😍🤤😍🤤😍🤤

**Yamaguchi** : K-K-Kags 🙈

**Tsukishima** : YUCK 🤮🤮🤮🤮

**Kageyama** : Bitch, you're just jealous that you're single as fuck 😽 🖕🏻

**Daichi** : KAGEYAMA TOBIO, LANGUAGE! 

**Tsukishima** : Jealous of you? Yeah right, I wouldn't wanted to be a tyrant king 🙄

**Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI 💢

**Suna** : 🍿🍿🍿🍿

**Shirabu** : ^

**Kenma** : ^^

**Kunimi** : ^^^

**Tsukishima** : Fuck off 😒

**Daichi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI, LANGUAGE! 

**Noya send the 4 videos** \- Song ( _How you like that - chorus_ ) **by Blackpink.**

**Suga** : WHAT THE FUCK IS MY BABY DOING IN EVERYONE'S (Except the people who doesn’t simp for Hinata) JERSEIES?!?!?!?!?! 😱🔪😱🔪😱🔪😱🔪😱 I THINK THE FUCK NOT, YOU TRICK ASS BIT-

**Daichi** : KOUSHI щ(゜ロ゜щ)

**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER 

**Kiyoko** : Hinata. You. Looking. Fine. 😉✨

**Yachi** : Especially the boots he's wearing, it makes his legs so long 🤩

**Kita** : Shouyou-kun, looks sexy in my jersey 💕

**Kenma** : ^ 😍

**Akaashi** : ^^ 😍😍

**Sakusa** : ^^^ 😍😳😍

**Osamu** : ^^^^ 😍🤩😍🤩

**Atsumu** : ^^^^^ 🥵😍🥵😍🥵

**Hinata's simps** : ^^^^^^ 😳😍🥵😳😍🥵

**Suga** : 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Kita** : You don't fucking scare me... 😒

**Tanaka** : And I oop- 🤭🍿🍵

**Inarizaki** : 👀🍵🍿

**Suga** : BITCH, ISTG I WILL FU-

**Daichi** : SUGAWARA KOUSHI, THAT IS ENOUGH! (╬▔皿▔)╯

**Ennoshita** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Tsukishima** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Yamaguchi** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Kageyama** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Noya** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Tanaka** : Rip Daichi-san 🙏

**Yachi** : Rip Sawamura-san 🙏

**Kiyoko** : Rip Sawamura 🙏

**Asahi** : Rip Daichi 🙏😨🙏😨🙏😨🙏😨🙏😨

**Suga** : SHUT UP, THE DEAD CAN'T TALK! 💢🔪💢🔪💢🔪

**Daichi** : I- 

**Hinata logged on.**

**Hinata** : What's going on? It's really late, we should go to sleep. We have school in the morning.. ('･ω･')?

**Everyone** : .....................

**Hinata** : Goodnight, everyone! Hope you sleep well! Love you guys! ('▽'ʃ🧡ƪ)

**Hinata logged off.**

**Everyone** : ...................

**Hinata's simps fainted from the cuteness.**

**Suga** : My baby is so cute! ❤🤧❤🤧❤🤧❤🤧

**Kita** : Not. Your. Baby. 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Sakusa** : ^ 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Akaashi** : ^^ 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Iwaizumi** : ^^^ 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Suga** : FIGHT ME YOU TRICK ASS BIT-

**Everyone logged off.**

**Suga** : OI 💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢💢

**Suga logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the ending kinda sucks. 😬😬😬😬


	12. Overprotective bestfriends...?! Hinata is a WHAT (2)?! New Relationships!?! Mad Daichi....!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had trouble thinking of a good chapter (12) lol 😅 Hope you enjoy though! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (Kita Shinsuke) Yapride2. - I had to change my username because I was doing a thread for Hinata Harem but I will change it back to YaYa later... 
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

**Fri. 7:30 pm.**   
  


**Private Message**

**Tsukishima** : Oi king!

 **Tsukishima** : You're majesty!

 **Tsukishima** : Idiot!

 **Tsukishima** : Dumbass! 

**Tsukishima** : Kageyama! Fucking answer! I know you're reading this!

**Kageyama** : What the fuck do you want, Tsukishima? Also don't 

Call me king, majesty, idiot, and dumbass! I'm busy! 

**Tsukishima** : ....I just wanted to tell you, if you hurt Yamaguchi. 

I will break your fucking hands so you can't play setter for years...

**Kageyama** : Is Saltyshima turning into Softyshima? 🤭

**Tsukishima** : Ugh, whatever. 

I'm serious though... 🙄

**Kageyama** : Look, I know I had a bad past with being the 'King'. 

But I will never break his heart. I love him- 

**Tsukishima** : Okay, I don't need a poem 

Of you loving Yamaguchi... 🤮

**Kageyama** : .....If you do date Hinata....don't break his heart. 

He's been through some bad shit. And I never 

Want him to experience that again. 

**Tsukishima** : You know I won't. I love him 

With my whole heart, he's my sun-

**Kageyama** : Look who's now giving a poem.. 🤮 

**Tsukishima** : ............

**Kageyama** : ..........

**Tsukishima** : Let's pretend this never happened...

**Kageyama** : Agreed..

**8:00 pm.**

**Volleyball Players GC**

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Tanaka** : GUYS.

**Noya** : GUYS.

**Everyone** (Except Yamaguchi and Hinata) **logged on.**

**Iwaizumi** : What the fuck do you want now, Nishinoya and Tanaka? 😠

**Kenma** : I'm playing Amoung Us 💢

**Tanaka** : Did anyone knew that...Hinata can rap?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 😱

**Kita** : Yes, we know, boomers 🙄

**Noya** : Oi, we're not boomers! We know a lot! 

**Tsukishima** : Pfft, sure you do 🤣🤣🤣

**Ennoshita** : Most of your brains are filled of pervert shits...

**Daichi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI. ENNOSHITA CHIKARA

**Suga** : He's not wrong though 😗

**Noya** : Mom! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Tanaka** : ^ 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Kageyama** : Is that all? I've got important things to do... 🙄

**Noya** : What kind of important? 😏😏😏

**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER

**Tanaka** : Does it involves a certain Yams? 😈

**Suga** : IT BETTER NOT OR YOU'RE DEAD, KAGEYAMA! 🔪

**Kageyama** : Yams is hanging out with Hinata, I'm going to Coach Ukai's store to get the meat buns because Hinata's wanted some. So I'm heading to Hinata's house after because we have to study. 🙄

**Tsukishima** : Yams told me to get the drinks for our study group, so I'm going to Ukai's store and getting the drinks before heading to Hinata's house. 🙄

**Atsumu** : Lucky bastards! Spending time with my Shouyou-kun! 😭

**Osamu** : You mean OUR Shouyou-kun, not YOURS, Sumu! 💢

**Kenma** : Bitch, Shouyou is not yours. He's mine 🔪

**Akaashi** : You're wrong, Kozume. He's mine ❤

**Sakusa** : All of you are wrong, Shouyou is mine 💢

**Suga** : EXCUSE ME?!?!?! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Iwaizumi** : You're excused. ✨

**Daichi** : Calm down, Suga...

**Suga** : ................

**Yachi** : I would have come to study with you guys but Kiyoko-san and I are going on a date ❤

**Noya** : Kiyoko, our queen is dating someone! Noooooo 😭😭😭😭

**Tanaka** : NOOOOOOOOO, our queen!!!!!!!!!! 😭😭😭😭😭

**Ennoshita** : Oh shut up, Noya! You're dating Asahi-san. And you idiot, Tanaka! I'm dating your simping ass! 💢

**Suga** : SINCE WHEN AS THIS HAPPENED? I THOUGHT TANAKA IS STRAIGHT?!

**Everyone else** : ^^ 

**Ennoshita** : Was straight. Tanaka and I started dating before Hinata made this GC...

**Kiyoko** : Congrats, Ennoshita.

**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN! 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Noya** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Ennoshita** : AhEm!

**Tanaka** : ....Sorry, Ennoshita....

**Noya** : Anyways...Who wants to see Shouyou rap?!?!?!

**Kageyama** : Of course everyone wants to see him rap, idiot. Pretty much everyone simps for Hinata. That's a stupid question to asked...

**Kiyoko** : ^

**Yachi** : ^^

**Noya** : Ouch...don't have to be rude, Kageyama.. 🥺

**Ennoshita** : If you were smart, everyone wouldn't be mean.

**Tsukishima** : Everyone would be mean to them even if they're smart

**Kiyoko** : Because they're not ✨ Hinata Shouyou ✨

**Hinata's simps and parents** : ^^ 

**Tanaka** : 👁👄👁

**Noya send the video** \- Song( _Bet you wanna - Rap Part_ ) **by Blackpink ft. Cardi B**

**Osamu** : Damn, Shouyou-kun 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Suna** : Shouyou-kun ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Kita** : My baby is ✨ QUEEN ✨

**Iwaizumi** : Damn, that's hot 🥵😍🥵😍🥵😍🥵😍

**Akaashi** : My baby 💟💟💟💟💟💟💟

**Kenma** : YES SHOUYOU 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Sakusa** : (❤ ω ❤) ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

**Tsukishima** : ....💘💘💘

**Ushijima** : 😳💘😳💘😳💘😳💘😳💘

**Aone** : 😳🥰😳🥰😳🥰😳🥰😳🥰

**Hinata's** **simps** : WHOOOOOO GO QUEEN! 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Kiyoko** : Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, queen 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Yachi** : ^ 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Suga** : First of all, EXCUSE ME! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HINATA IS NOT YOURS! 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪 Second of all, my baby though 🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩🤩

**Daichi** : Suga, pls calm down....

**Tanaka** : Oh..? I didn't know that a certain Inarizaki Captain can dance 😏😏😏

**Aran** : You can dance, Shinsuke?!?! ∑( 口 ||

**Omimi** : Didn't know that.... （⊙ｏ⊙）

**Suga** : Pfft, yeah right. 🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Kita send the video** \- Song( _WAP vs ANACONDA - Mix_ ) **by Cardi B ft. Nicki Minaj.**

**Kita** : You were saying, Sugawara 😘

**Suga** : What the fuck are you doing to my baby, **Kita-san**????? 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Kiyoko** : Kita-san, you dance so well 😳

**Yachi** : That was hot Kita-san, the duet you did with Hinata-kun 😳

**Atsumu** : Kita-san, how could you?!?!?! 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Osamu** : ..........Kita-san 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Suna** : .............. 💔💔💔💔💔

**Akagi** : How could you, Kita?!?!? 😭😭😭😭😭😭

**Ginjima** : Kita-san........ 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Aran** : I- 👁👄👁

**Omimi** : I- 🤦‍♂️

**Kita** : I did nothing to Shouyou-kun. I don't need your approval to spend time with him, Sugawara. You're not his actual parent 🙄

**Suga** : THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, YOU TRICK ASS BIT-

**Daichi** : SUGAWARA KOUSHI! THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T JUST CALL PEOPLE NAMES LIKE THAT?!?! 

**Asahi** : HOLY WATER HOLY WATER HOLY WATER 

**Noya** : And I oop- 🤭 He said Sugamama's full name 🍵

**Tanaka** : I wonder what's going to happen, hmm? 😏😏😏😏

**Inarizaki** : 👀🍵🍿

**Kuroo** : Damn Daichi 😎

**Bokuto** : What is Suga going to do? 🤔

**Oikawa** : Would Mr. Refreshing ban Daichi from sex...? 😜

**Tendou** : I think it's the other way around lol 🤣

**Iwaizumi** : Shut up, Shittykawa! 

**Semi** : Shut up, Tendou! Stay out of this! 💢

**Oikawa** : MEANIE IWA-CHAN! 😭😭😭😭

**Tendou** : Yes, Semi...... 😶

**Tsukishima** : And I oop- 🤭

**Tanaka** : Mama ✨ mode ✨ is on 

**Noya** : Daddy ✨ mode ✨ is on

**Ennoshita** : Shut up you two! 💢

**Suga** : SHUT UP DAICHI! GHOST CAN'T SPEAK! 💢💢💢💢💢

**Daichi** : .....................................

**Daichi** : YOU KNOW WHAT! DON'T SPEAK TO ME UNLESS YOU CLEAN UP YOUR ACT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO SPREWING BAD SHIT TO PEOPLE LIKE THAT?! THAT'S RUDE. YES, THEY ACT LIKE PERVERTS! BUT HINATA CAN HANDLE IT! 🤬 ALSO FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME! I. AM. NOT. FUCKING. DEAD! 💢

**Tsukishima** : Damn, Daichi-san... 🤭

**Kageyama** : Didn't know he had it in him..... 😶

**Everyone** : 🍿🍿🍿🍿🍿

**Suga** : I-

**Daichi logged off.**

**Asahi** : I will pray for you, Suga 🙏

**Suga** : This isn't over, Kita-san 😑🔪

**Kita** : Love to see you try when your man is over with your shit 💅

**Kiyoko** : Damn 🍿

**Atsumu** : ^ 🍿🍵

**Suna** : ^^ 🍿📱🍵

**Osamu** : ^^^ 🍿👀🍵

**Suga logged off.**

**Kageyama** : I have to go. I'm at Hinata's house...

**Tsukishima** : Later bitches 🙄

**Asahi** : TSUKISHIMA KEI

**Kageyama and Tsukishima logged off.**

**Noya** : Soooooo?

**Everyone** (Except Tanaka) **logged off**

**Tanaka** : 👁👄👁

**Noya** : So mean! 😭😭😭😭

**Tanaka** : I know, bro! 😭😭😭😭

**Noya and Tanaka logged off.**


	13. Ugly Heart. EX-BOYFRIEND?!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I had trouble thinking of a good chapter (13) lol 😅 Hope you enjoy though! Leave kudos or a comment, and let me know what you think of this story! Also follow me on Twitter: Acct. (Kita Shinsuke) Yapride2. - I had to change my username because I was doing a thread for Hinata Harem but I will change it back to YaYa later...
> 
> Thank you! Love Yapride! ❤

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fri. 7:30 pm.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : GUYS.  
  
  


 **Noya** : GUYS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Karasuno** (Except Hinata) **logged on.**  
  
  


**Nekoma logged on.**   
  
  


**Aobajohsai logged on.**   
  
  


**Shiratorizawa logged on.**   
  
  


**Fukurodani logged on.**   
  
  


**Inarizaki logged on.**   
  
  
  


**Itachyiama logged on.**   
  
  
  


**Kamomedai logged on.**   
  
  


**Nohebi logged on.**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Kita** : What do you idiots want now.....  
  
  


 **Tsukishima** : Probably something stupid.... 😑  
  
  


 **Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI  
  
  


 **Kenma** : I'm playing animal crossing! What the FUCK do you want, morons?! 💢  
  
  


 **Yaku** : Kenma, language!   
  
  


**Oikawa** : Yahoo~   
  
  


**Iwaizumi** : Shut up, Shittykawa  
  
  


 **Oikawa** : So mean! 😭  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Ugh germs 😷  
  
  


 **Atsumu** : Like for the millionth time, you can't get germs by texting someone, Omi-kun 🙄  
  
  


 **Daichi** : What do you want Tanaka, Nishinoya....?  
  
  


 **Noya** : Does anyone know what's going on with Shouyou?  
  
  


 **Tendou** : Did something happened to my paradise?   
  
  


**Suga** : EXCUSE YOU!?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOUR PARADISE'? 🔪🔪🔪  
  
  


 **Kita** : Maybe he wanted to get away from your overbearing ass, Sugawara-kun.... 🙄   
  
  


**Suna** : 🍵  
  
  


 **Osamu** : 🍿  
  
  


 **Suga** : EXCUSE ME?!   
  
  


**Kita** : You're excused 😌  
  
  


 **Daichi** : Before this gets bloody...Can you tell us what's going on, Noya..?  
  
  


 **Noya** : Well, Shouyou was acting weird after practiced. He just suddenly left.   
  
  


**Kageyama** : Maybe he had something important to do, Nishinoya-san. We shouldn't bother Hinata with questions about why he left so suddenly...  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : Well.....we kinda did..   
  
  


**Yamaguchi** : ....hopefully he ignored you guys because he shouldn't have to tell us especially you two anything because it's rude to snoop into his private life... 😑  
  
  


 **Noya** : But aren't you guys a little interested though?   
  
  


**Asahi** : Stop bothering Hinata, Noya..It''s not nice  
  
  


**Hinata logged on.**   
  
  


**Noya** : SHOUYOU  
  
  


 **Tanaka** : HINATA  
  
  


 **Kenma** : Hello Shouyou 💕  
  
  


 **Suga** : MY BABY!!!!!!!  
  
  


 **Iwaizumi** : Hello Shouyou ❤  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : Hello Shouyou 🥰  
  
  


 **Sakusa** : Hi Shouyou 💞  
  
  


 **Ushijima** : Hi Shouyou 💗  
  
  


 **Aone** : 👋🏻🥰   
  
  


**Noya** : Where did you go? Why did you left practiced so suddenly, Shouyou?   
  
  


**Kita** : You don't need to know why he left, Nishinoya-kun. If he wanted you to know, he would've told you.... 😒  
  
  


 **Kenma** : ^  
  
  


 **Akaashi** : ^^  
  
  


 **Yamaguchi** : ^^^

**Hinata** : Maybe I'm just crazy 

Maybe I'm a fool

**Oikawa** : Who told you that, Shou-chan?!?!?!

**Iwaizumi** : Let Shouyou speak, idiot...

**Lev** : You're crazy but not a fool though

**Yaku** : Shut up, Lev before I kick your ass....

**Lev** : GEH! (x_x)

**Hinata** : Maybe I don't know how to love 

But maybe I do

**Noya** : Love? You mean by making love? 😏

**Kita** : Shut up before I make you, Nishinoya... 🔪

**Daichi** : ^

**Suga** : ^^

**Noya** : 🤐🤐🤐🤐

**Kiyoko** : Maybe you know more than me 

But that much is true

**Hinata** : This little heart and brain of mine say

We're through with you

**Noya** : KIYOKO 😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Tanaka** : KIYOKO-SAN 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

**Tsukishima** : Ugh simps 🙄

**Ennoshita** : ............

**Asahi** : 😥😥😥😥

**Yachi** : And I wonder does it blow your mind 

That I'm leaving you far behind

**Yamaguchi** : I wonder does it stop your heart to know 

You're not sunshine anymore

**Suga** : What happened to my babies?!?! 😭😭😭

**Daichi** : Calm down, Suga...

**Kita** : 🙄

**Suga** : 🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

**Kiyoko** : Okay, you're pretty 

Your face is a work of art

**Yachi** : Your smile could light up

Tokyo City after dark

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, you're coverboy pretty 

Stamped with a beauty mark

**Hinata** : But its such a pity a boy so pretty 

With an ugly heart 💔

**Suga** : Ugly heart?!?!? KAGEYAMA DID YOU BREAK MY BABY'S HEART????? 

**Asahi** : I'll pray for you, Kageyama 🙏

**Kageyama** : The fuck?! I didn't!

**Daichi** : LANGUAGE! 

**Yachi** : Maybe you'll get married 

And she will kiss your feet

**Hinata** : While I give all my rights away 

I won't lose no sleep

**Kiyoko** : Maybe on your honeymoon 

You'll think of me

**Hinata** : But if you don't won't shed a tear 

Yeah I can guarantee 

  
  


**Noya** : WHO'S THINKING OF OUR QUEEN?!?!? 🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Tanaka** : I KILL WHOEVER IS!?!?! 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

**Tsukishima** : She's not yours in the first place, idiots 🙄

**Yamaguchi** : And I wonder does it blow your mind

That I'm leaving you far behind

**Hinata** : I wonder does it stop your heart to know

You're not sunshine anymore

**Osamu** : You just said that earlier....

**Suna** : Don't know what's going on but I'm here for the tea... 🍵

**Shirabu** : ^

**Matsukawa** : ^^

**Hanamaki** : ^^^

**Kiyoko** : Okay, you're pretty

Your face is a work of art

**Yachi** : Your smile could light up

Tokyo City after dark

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, you're coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

**Hinata** : But its such a pity a boy so pretty

With an ugly heart 💔 

**Bokuto** : HEY HEY HEY! I'm confused, why are they repeating themselves? 

**Tsukishima** : Oh? I didn't know that Captain Owl is smart.. 🤭

**Akaashi** : Tsukishima-kun, pls stop. I don't want to deal with emo Bokuto-san...

**Suga** : TSUKISHIMA KEI 💢

**Kiyoko** : Okay, you're pretty your face is a work of art 

Your smile could light up Tokyo City after dark

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, you're coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

**Hinata** : But its such a pity a boy so pretty

With....

**Ushijima** : Why are they repeating themselves?

**Semi** : Maybe they're broken...

**Tanaka** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BROKEN?!?!?! OUR QUE-

**Ennoshita kicked out Tanaka and Noya from the GC.**

**Ennoshita logged off.**

**Everyone** (Except Hinata, Kiyachi, and Yamaguci) **else** : .........

**Hinata** : An uh- An uh- An ugly heart 💔

**Yamaguchi** : An uh- An uh-

**Hinata** : An ugly heart 💔 

So....

**Suga** : Okay?!?! What is going on? Who seriously broke my babies hearts?!?! 🔪 

**Kuroo** : Not me

**Atsumu** : Not me either

**Oikawa** : Or me

**Kiyoko** : Okay, you're pretty

Your face is a work of art

**Yachi** : Your smile could light up

Tokyo City after dark

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, you're coverboy pretty

Stamped with a beauty mark

**Hinata** : But its such a pity a boy so pretty

With an ugly heart 💔

**Kageyama** : Are you done...?

**Kita** : I'm pretty they are...

**Kenma** : Are you sure you want to tell them, Shou?

**Akaashi** : You don't have to...

**Sakusa** : We're not forcing you to.

**Iwaizumi** : We're here for you if you want to tell them.

**Daichi** : You know what's going on?

**Suga** : And you didn't THINK of telling US what was happening?! 💢

**Kita** : First of all, you're not my mom. Second of all, you're not their mom. Third of all

Kageyama-kun, Kozume-kun, Akaashi-kun, Sakusa-kun, Iwaizumi-kun, and I

Knew what was going on but Shouyou didn't want to us 

To tell any of you until he was finished. 😒

**Kageyama** : Now that he's finished...are you sure you want to tell them, Hinata?

**Hinata** : I am..

**Suga** : What's going on, baby? 

**Asahi** : Whatever it is, I'll pray for you Hinata 🙏

**Hinata** : I um, first this was kinda a lyric prank...to um express my feelings. Second, I uh saw my ex-boyfriend today....

**Suga** : EX? WHO IS THIS BASTARD?!?! I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A TALK WITH HIM!?!?!

**Osamu** : Are you okay, Shouyou-kun?

**Atsumu** : This ex of yours, he didn't hurt you...?

**Hoshiumi** : If he did, I can kick his ass for you!

**Yaku** : ^

**Hinata** : I'm fine. He didn't see me at the mall like I did. I ran before he did.

I had a toxic relationship with him. I broke up with him

Before it gotten even worse.. And..and um.

**Kita** : You don't have to say anymore, Shouyou-kun. I think everyone got it. 

Yamaguci-kun, why don't you go over to Shouyou-kun's place 

And give him cuddles while Kageyama-kun, go get him some 

Meat buns to cheer him up. 

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, Kita-san. Tsukki, go with Kags to get a lot of meat buns. 

Shou-chan is going to need it. Shou-chan, I'll be there in 10 

Maybe 15 minutes. Go pick a movie to watch before I get there. 

**Hinata** : Okay, Tada-chan...

**Hinata logged off.**

**Tsukishima** : I got it. Let's go Kageyama...

**Kageyama** : Right..

**Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi logged off.**

**Kita** : Right now, Shouyou-kun is having a mental break down. Don't bother him 

Anymore questions. He'll tell you about his ex if he wants to. 

**Kita logged off.**

**Everyone logged off.**

**What happened earlier.**

**Group Chat with Hinata and the others**

**7:15 pm.**

**Hinata** : Guys, I-I think I saw him... 😖

**Kita** : Him? You mean your ex or father?

**Yamaguchi** : Are you okay?!

**Kenma** : I can hide his body 🪓(◔◡◔)

**Kageyama** : That's not scary at all.....

**Iwaizumi** : I can help you, Kozume. 

**Akaashi** : I'll join as well Kozume-kun. 

**Sakusa** : I got the bleach to clean up the blood. 

**Kageyama** : Um...I don't think Hinata wants you to murder someone even if it's his dad or ex...

**Kita** : I'll join as well Kozume-kun..we'll bury it somewhere at my grandma's farm. It's pretty big

Nobody will know that a body is buried somewhere

Down in the deep ground 🙂🔪

**Yamaguchi** : I can't tell if Sugamama or Kita-san is the scariest... 😰

**Kageyama** : I think Kita-san is the scariest because we don't know him so well and he doesn't show his emotions. 

**Hinata** : It was my ex. I saw him at the mall, I don't think he saw me though.

And, no I don't need help hiding his body even if he's a dick...

**Kenma** : Damn.... 

**Akaashi** : ^

**Iwaizumi** : ^^

**Sakusa** : ^^^

**Kita** : ^^^^

**Yamaguchi** : So what did you do after you saw him?

**Hinata** : I ran. I was scared to talk to him..

**Kageyama** : It's fine to run away from someone you don't want to see or speak..

**Kita** : Do you need someone to come over?

**Hinata** : No, I think I'll be fine...um I was wondering, Tadashi.

Can you help me lyric prank the main GC?

**Yamaguchi** : Sure...but are you sure you want to tell them about your ex?

**Iwaizumi** : You don't have to.

**Kageyama** : Did Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san bugged you about why you left right after practice...?

**Hinata** : Yes for both...

**Akaashi** : If you get too overwhelm, you can stop. 

**Kenma** : Akaashi is right, you don't have to force yourself. 

**Hinata** : Thank you guys, I'm sure I'll be fine. 

**Yamaguchi** : What song?

**Iwaizumi** : Jar of hearts?

**Kageyama** : Heather?

**Sakusa** : Someone like you?

**Hinata** : They're all great but I went with Ugly heart by G.R.L. 

**Yamaguchi** : Do you want Kiyoko-san and Yach-san to join as well or just us two?

**Hinata** : I'll tell Kiyoko-sempai, you can tell Yachi-san.

**Yamaguchi** : Okay!

**Hinata logged off.**

**Kita** : If Shouyou gets overwhelmed, I want you to go over to his place Yamaguchi-kun. He's going to need a lot of cuddles. 

**Yamaguchi** : Okay, I will. Kags I might need you to buy a lot of meat buns if Shouyou gets overwhelmed.

**Kageyama** : I will.

**Kita** : Good. Talk to you guys later.. 

**Kita logged off.**

**Everyone logged off.** ****


End file.
